A Dragon's Sorrow
by Slashness
Summary: rated R . Draco's father has gone to Azkaban and Draco must deal with his mother's hate for him and the love he feels for his father. DracoLucius slash and eventual DracoLuciusSeverus slash
1. Dragon's Thoughts

Disclaimers--If I were Jk rowling and these characters belonged to me trust me Cho would have died a long time ago and Sirius would be alive and shagging  
  
A/N ok here's my first and perhaps last attempt at a Draco/Lucius piece. I hope you enjoy it, as I find there are far too little of these(and no I'm talking about the non-con ones...but even then there aren't many of those-- ) So please r and r! Thank you!  
  
It was a stormy day in late July. The rains poured down from the heavens in large, heavy drops. The wind howled loudly, bending all in its path with a great force. 16 year old Draco Malfoy stared out the large window of his spacious room lost in his train of thought. He tapped his fingers lightly against the cold glass window pane as he thought. Thought of his present, past and worried about his future. His father was in Azkaban now and he was scared. Scared his father would die or go insane there. Afraid he wouldn't be able to escape and Draco would never be able to see him again. And he was scared what his mother would do to him now that his father, his protector, couldn't save him from his cold mother.  
  
His mother, Narcissa, was a vain and selfish woman. She had always been jealous of the love Draco had received from his father. The love he lacked to give to her. She failed to realize Lucius had never wanted to marry her, he was(as most pureblood families were) forced into marriage with the second cousin whom he had always despised. She didn't love Lucius anyway...only saw him as a possession. A beautiful possession she just HAD to own. And Draco...Draco took that possession away from her which was a crime not to be forgiven anytime soon by Narcissa. Draco even came up with a name for his mother. Narcissa the Narcissist. He remembered the first time he had come to realize his mother didn't love him.  
  
Flash BAAACCKKK  
A 4 year old Draco was playing outside the large mansion he lived in. The day was bright and sunny and his backyard was more like an entire forest, making it the perfect place for a child to play and spread their innocence. Draco was chasing a butterfly, trying to cup it in his hands. The beauty of its full wings entranced him. He accidentally tripped on a rock and fell, scraping his knees. Draco starting sobbing loudly, seeing the blood on his knees. He saw his mother, a young beautiful woman of 22, run over to him and he held his arms up, wanting to be hugged.  
  
He knew his mother never really paid attention to him, but he loved her and figured she reciprocated that love. Both his parents were usually busy, but his mother was the one who was always stayed at home with him. He knew his father had to work all day, but he at least TRIED to spend time with Draco. But Draco didn't mind if his mommy was too busy for him because he thought she loved him. Draco sniffled slightly as his mother neared, his arms still raised, craving the attention he so desperately wanted. But instead of a hug and a few kind and reassuring words, he got a harsh smack on the cheek.  
  
"Stop your crying you little brat!" She hissed. "You're not hurt. All you are is a disgrace to this family! It's time you learned how to be a true Malfoy, and not some little brat! What if someone saw you? One of my friends! That would truly be embarrassing, and I will NOT have that!" Draco cried even harder at the sting he felt in his cheek and the sting from his own mother's harsh words. He cowered as he saw his mother's hand raise up in an attempt to slap the young boy again, but another hand grabbed Narcissa's perfectly manicured hand and twisted it back. She turned around swiftly to see her 23 year old and thoroughly enraged husband staring back at her, his eyes full of despise.  
  
"Lucci. You're home early." She said in a sickeningly sweet and seductive voice. His eyes slit, making them look even more ominous. His grip increased, making her gasp slightly at the force he had her forearm held by.  
  
"Cut the crap Narcissa. Why the FUCK did you just hit our son?" He asked, his voice threatening. She smiled innocently at him, batting her eyelashes which disgusted Lucius even more so.  
  
"It's time he learn how to be a true Malfoy Lucius. And a true Malfoy does not cry over scraped knees. This little brat has been spoiled far long enough and its time it ended." She said in a vain voice. By now Lucius was livid. He pushed her away roughly.  
  
"You ever TOUCH him again without proper consent from me and you will regret it. Even though I cannot get rid of you Narcissa, that doesn't mean I can't make your life hell. And I seem to remember you being far worse than Draco could ever be when you were a child, so don't you dare even THINK you have the right to call our son a brat. " He told her in a threatening voice. Narcissa hmphed and walked back to the house, mumbling how she greatly desired that Draco was never born and how much of a disgrace he was. Lucius sighed and picked up his son, hugging him.  
  
"Don't listen to your mother Draco. Are you alright?" He asked in a caring voice that he had never once used for Narcissa...or really anyone else for that matter. Draco sniffled and nodded, still saddened by his mother's behavior toward him. Lucius kissed him gently on the forehead and set him down.  
  
"If your mother does anything else to you tell me ok? Wait...has she done anything before this?" He asked, immediately concerned. Young Draco shook his head truthfully. His mother who although never lent him a hand of support had never actually raised a hand to him before. Lucius nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry I don't have a lot of time to spend with you my dragon." He said and Draco smiled.  
  
"It's ok daddy!" He said, happy to know his father cared about him and wanted to spend time with him. Lucius picked him up again.  
  
"Let's go get those knees tended to shall we?" He said as he carried Draco into the manor, Draco smiling happily at his father the whole way there. ---end flashback---  
  
That memory had been one of those memories that had both make you sad but make you happy at the same time. Of course that day Draco had learned of his mother's hatred toward him, but he had also been reassured of his father's love for him. He wished more than anything that his father would come home to him. He didn't even deserve to be in Azkaban! He had been helping Snape spy on the dark lord for a long time and the only reason he hadn't gone fully over to the light was because Voldemort didn't just kill betrayers....he kept their families and tortured them. Draco felt guilty about his father being sent to Azkaban because if he hadn't been there, his father could have joined the light and he probably wouldn't have even BEEN in Azkaban in the first place.  
  
Draco's thoughts were interrupted by a sudden, loud knocking at his door. He practically fell off his bed at the noise, but soon regained himself.  
  
"Y-yes?" He called, praying it was perhaps a house elf. No such luck though as a high pitched, cruel voice called through.  
  
"You little brat get down here!" his mother shouted to him. Draco sighed and stood, ready to obey the bitch he was forced to call moth--oh wait that's right he was to refer to her as Narcissa from now on. He walked to the door and opened it, only to be backhanded by his mother's perfectly as always groomed hands.  
  
"Don't take so much time next time hear me?" She asked in her almighty voice and Draco nodded.  
  
"Yes..." He said. She glared at him.  
  
"Yes what?" She demanded. He sighed.  
  
"Yes Narcissa." He told her through gritted teeth. Narcissa noticed his hesitation and slapped him upside the head.  
  
"Look you little piece of shit. Your father may have put up with your awful, greedy behavior but I certainly won't." She told him in an indignant voice and Draco had to use all his strength not to snort at the statement of her thinking HE was a greedy and awful. She continued. "I will be out tonight. You will NOT leave your room. If I find out you have, I will see to it personally that the House elves whip you." She told him vehemently. Draco sighed and nodded, knowing it didn't really affect him because he never really felt like leaving his room now a days anyways. Narcissa turned and walked away hastily, slamming Draco's door in his face on the way out.  
  
He sighed and then went to lay down on his bed, picking up a picture of him and his father. The picture was of when Draco had first gone to get his supplies for Hogwarts. He was wearing his new robes and Lucius had been wearing a pair of elegant robes that were a deep shade of red, almost purple looking, with a golden lining made from some of the finest materials. In the picture, Draco was hugging his father tightly, a huge grin spread over his lips and Lucius was smiling his kindest smile, a smile only reserved for his son. Draco's love and respect for his father was almost overwhelming. Sometimes Draco wondered if what he felt for his father was natural...especially when he had those dreams about him....the dreams that woke him up in the middle of the night feeling sticky, ashamed yet satisfied all at once.  
  
"Oh well we Malfoys are anything but normal." Draco said, trying to cheer himself up, but only managing to make himself feel gloomier. He sighed and rubbed the bruise that was beginning to form from his mother's slap. Just one of the many he knew he was going to accumulate over the Summer. He sighed and leaned back, still looking at the picture, a sad smile forming over his lips.  
  
"Wish you were here father...I miss you.." He said to himself before falling into a troubled sleep.  
  
A/N so whatcha think? I got annoyed(well not annoyed...just...tired) of all the fics that portray Lucius as an evil man and Narciassa as the essence of goodness(not that I haven't enjoyed those fics I just wanted something not done a lot) We'll get to the Lucius/Draco-ness in a bit so until then enjoy some angst. and don't forget to review thanks! 


	2. Dragon's Fears

A/N Yay Reviews Thank you! In response to your reviews  
  
Chrissy430-- I'm glad you agree with me and that you like this fic. Lucius does seem mean and evil, but I want to give it a new perspective  
  
Echidna Drake-- I know theres usually an unloving parent involved with Draco fics, but there aren't that many with Narcissa being a bitch and Lucius being nice...plus I just had to make it extra angsty ya know It's part of my plan....bwahaha  
  
Well anyway on with this fic...again please review  
  
Draco slept for a few hours, not really dreaming about anything in particular. He awoke with a start with the slamming of the door which and the sound of glass breaking. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, knowing that the sounds could only mean his mother had return, and judging from the sounds of objects falling, she most definitely drunk. Draco got up swiftly and locked the door, praying she wouldn't think of using her wand if she tried to get in. He sat on his bed, reaching for his wand, readying himself in case his mother tried anything. He looked over at the clock. The time read 2:00 am. Yes it was going to be a long wait for daybreak.  
  
He sighed and leaned back, trying to fill his head with good thoughts. Images of his father appeared immediately. His father was misunderstood by all but Draco and maybe Snape. He seemed like a cold, cruel man, but wasn't really. It was just that no one took the time to get to know him. In a way, he and Draco were a lot the same. Both had to wear a facade...a cold cruel mask of hatred to save themselves. But him and his father really weren't cold and cruel...didn't hate muggles and just wanted to be able to be safe.  
  
Draco reached over to a table beside his bed to a letter his father had sent him right before he got sent to Azkaban. It had been the last means of contact he had with his father. Draco turned on his light so he could read the letter, even if he had already memorized it.  
  
'My dear Dragon, I am so sorry but I cannot protect you for a while my dragon. I am being taken to Azkaban and may be there for a while....even without the dementors, security will be tight. I promise you though I will be fine, so do not worry. You cannot tell anyone about what I truly stand for...no matter what. I love you and will miss you, but will see you again. Please be wary of your mother, as she is an insane bitch(as you already know) Do not do anything to anger her, for it would break my heart if anything should happen to you. I pray for your safety and hope you shall pray for mine. See you soon my precious son.  
  
Your Father.'  
  
He sighed and put down the letter, feeling the tears that had been held in for an eternity run down his cheeks. It wasn't fair....why couldn't things be simple. He would give anything for him and his father to just be able to leave and not look back. Go somewhere peaceful that had never even heard of a dark lord or the Malfoy name. But he knew it wouldn't happen...and knew he shouldn't wish for things that weren't possible because that made you weak. He stiffened as he heard footsteps lumbering up the stairs. He held his wand with a deathgrip, closing his eyes as he felt the footsteps get closer and closer, and then suddenly stopping.  
  
"Draco ya li'l brat! Open up! S'yer mother...you should obey yer mother...." She said in a slurred voice, trying clumsily to open the door. Draco glanced at the door, wand still in his hand. His mother got drunk often, especially since Lucius had left and no one was there to hold her back. He remembered the first night back from Hogwarts Narcissa had gotten drunk and Draco had been unprepared for it.  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Draco had been laying in his bed, exhausted from his trip and from his mother's lecturing on what to do and what not to do. He yawned and was about to go to bed when he heard his mother walk loudly upstairs, screaming about something. It was only when she got close to Draco's door that he realized that she was screaming about him. The door had flew open and punches were flying at him. She got in a few good punches before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small knife.  
  
"Lucius can't love you if you're not alive." She said almost insanely before driving at him with the knife. He dove out of the way, missing the blade by inches and falling to the ground, against a wall. Narcissa smiled at this, knowing she had him trapped, and then reached for Draco's wand that was sitting on the night stand.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALIS!" She screamed and the spell hit him, rendering him motionless. She grinned at the sight.  
  
"Say g'night baby Dragon." She whispered in a deadly tone before raising the knife up. What happened then was either pure luck or a miracle because right when Narcissa was about to plunge the knife deep into Draco's heart, the cons of overdose of alcohol finally took effect and Narcissa fell to the ground unconscious, the knife slipping from her hand and sliding across the ground. Draco was able to move a few minutes later as the spell was extremely weak because of his mother's lack of concentration. He moved his mother back into her room and she showed no signs of remembering the night before. But every night after that, Draco locked his door and slept with his wand by his side, ready for use.  
  
-end flashback--  
  
"C'mon I know ya in there Dray...Come out an' fight like a man ya coward. Come on!!!" she practically screamed. Narcissa tried opening the door a few more times before finally giving up and staggering away, leaving a relieved but still extremely tense Draco. He stayed up the rest of the night, holding his wand, thoughts flowing freely through his head.  
  
'I wonder how and what fathers doing.' Was the one thought that kept coming to him, and he wished almost feverently that he could see or even contact his father. The need for his father's comfort was growing everyday. He knew by now that the love he felt for his father couldn't be normal for a son, but didn't know exactly what it was. All he knew was that his father was the only one that cared for him and he cared for his father more than anyone in the world. But...it wasn't only that. He didn't just love his father. He was...almost...in love with his father. He never dared confront his father with his strange feelings, afraid his father would stop caring for him as he did. And that was the one thing that would truly break Draco.  
  
Not his mother's hate, the malicious looks he got at school, or the fact that the only reason any of his peers liked him was for his money and connection to the dark lord. No the only thing that could break him was if his father began to use his cold act on him. If the kindness, compassion and love he gave to Draco suddenly turned to ice.  
  
Draco had first became aware of these feelings he felt for his father a few years back when he was 14. It was Summer and Draco had gotten horribly sick a few days after he got home from Hogwarts because of the hexes Potter and his friends had hit him with on the train. His father sat next to him on his bed, holding a cool cloth on his forehead and giving him the medicine Snape made for him every time he started coughing or hallucinating.  
  
Lucius stayed with his son for the few days it took him to get better, never leaving his side. When Draco's fever finally went down and he was able to see and hear everything clearly, his father took his hand.  
  
"I'm so sorry my dragon." he had said.  
  
"Whatever for Father?" Draco had asked back, confused. Lucius sighed deeply.  
  
"If I hadn't have been stupid enough to join the dark lord...you wouldn't have to act like a haughty bastard in school...you would have plenty of friends and live a nice life instead of a life in fear." He said, a great sadness rising through him. Draco merely smiled.  
  
"But father...all I need is you..." He told him weakly, but reassuringly, squeezing his father's hand slightly. Lucius had smiled at his son.  
  
"You're the only reason I don't give up my dragon...just hold on a bit longer....the dark lord won't be around for long this time...I'm sure of it. He is very weak and this time, even if the ministry is stupid, the wizarding world is more prepared to defend against the rising darkness." He had told Draco. Draco smiled and hugged his father, who gladly hugged him back. But what Draco felt from the hug wasn't something a son should feel. The hug felt light and warm and sent sparks through his body, making him tingle. At the time he thought it was just the sickness, but figured out later on that night, with the help of a wet dream, that it was something more.  
  
Draco at first had dismissed this all as teenage hormones. That it would go away with time as he got older. It was sensible. Lucius was the one who cared for Draco and Draco, having no one else that he cared about, of course could only have dreams of Lucius. But it didn't stop...if anything it happened more frequently. Every time he touched his father, the warmth and sparks spread through him, making him feel happy yet ashamed.. Draco didn't know what any of it meant, but really did want to find out. Draco sighed and laid down, feeling quite tired after all the thinking. He knew his mother was probably unconscious by now and that he was free to go to sleep. He set the wand down and closed his eyes and soon the dreams of him and Lucius filled his head, making him moan slightly. Whatever he felt for his father was unknown. All that was known to him was that it made him feel warm, fuzzy and happy.  
  
A/N Whew...my hands hurt now...Well anyway hope you like it I was thinking of perhaps having a Lucius POV in the next chapter....just to check up on how he's doing...Well anyway please review...more reviews I get, the more initiative I'll have for writing the next chapter 


	3. Dragon's Father

A/N more reviews more reviews. Thank you all who took the time to review!  
  
Chrissy430- Hehe I'm glad you liked how I portrayed Lucius. I know he is mean in the books and movies...but I plan on having that just be his facade...or something of that sort.  
  
Oryssa V- Hehe Sorry for keeping you in the dark...I was still(and still am) trying to figure some stoof out...(I kinda just go with the flow of things...I never really plan what I write ahead of times--)  
  
Leek A.--Glad you reviewed! I know its a little slow and not many Draco/Lucius scenes but I'm still trying to get the entire feel of the story ya know Anyway don't worry your not being too harsh....you and I share the same thoughts and i am going to put more Draco/Luciusness in future chapters(specially this one as it is lucius pov)  
  
GaBrIeLa2-- I'm glad you like it so far! As you wished this one is in Lucius POV!  
  
Lithuim diamond- Wow thank you so much for the postive feedback. I agree the thought of Draco having wet dreams is quite sexy. I think Lucius will know how he feels, as he most definitely mature enough to admit it, but hasn't acted on them for many obvious reasons on many different levels.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers for their time and comments. This chapter is in Lucius POV! Woohoo!!  
  
Here I sit in my cell. I'm beginning to see why people go mad here after a while...there's nothing to look forward to...all hope is ripped from you the moment you step in. The only sounds I hear are the cries of the other men and women in cells nearby and the voices inside of my own head. Oh sure they lost the dementors but they brought in replacements. A creature so rare and horrible that a single glance from its horrible glowing eyes that tears into your soul causes horrible hallucinations. They only last for a few moments, but the more you are exposed to these creatures, the longer the hallucinations last and the worst they get.  
  
These creatures are called Sandefluas. These creatures are very rare, only found in one part of the world...I can't seem to recall from where at the moment...They are sickening looking creatures, emitting sounds of loud screeches and wails of anguish that chills your soul.. They are short...up to my mid stomach and have slimy skin and a weird purple and gray tinge. They look into your soul and find out your worst fears and turn them into hallucinations. I have already seen my Draco...my Dragon die 3 times...in different yet horrible ways. The first time he appeared in this cell and had stabbed himself. The second time the cell changed to look like his room and he had looked at me and smiled, but then Narcissa ran in and had stabbed him with her nails. The third time he appeared in the basement of our house and had been tortured and killed by Voldemort. I cannot take it much longer...but I must!! I must for Draco...he's why I live...he's why I have not given in yet. If only I hadn't became a death eater...we could all still be living happy. But I know that no matter what I cannot change what I have done...  
  
I remember the blessed day Draco was born. I was at the end of my rope by then. What with me beginning to doubt Voldemort and Narcissa being even worse than usual with those damn Mood Swings. Her complaining was a horrid thing. Nothing was ever right for her. I was lucky I was away at work most of the time, leaving the poor house elves to care for her. Then one night I came home and found out she had given birth. I remember walking into the room where the medi witch was. Narcissa was drowsy, complaining about 'the baby's horrid crying.' Obviously she knew nothing about children...then again neither did I...but I at least knew that they cried. The medi witch handed me Draco. Never could I imagine anything making me feel so happy. He looked at me with his steely gray eyes and I knew then and there he was my reason for everything. He was and still is my only ray of hope...  
  
I hear the person in the next cell sobbing and babbling incoherently about the worms eating him alive again. I shudder, praying to whomever was out there that I wouldn't get that bad. I had to stay sane...for my son. Hopefully Snape will get me out of here. If not I'm just going to have to break out. I already am beginning to form a plan...Oh my Dragon...how I wish I could know if your alright. If your mother does anything to you and I find out...there will be no Narcissa anymore which you to deal with. I wish you could hear me now...know that I'm alright. I wish....wish you knew how I felt about you...  
  
I've known I felt something special for Draco for a few years, but never even considered telling him. At first it was extremely weird and I was in complete denial...telling myself it was because I had too much sexual needs pent up inside...obviously I'd never even consider having sex with Narcissa....in fact it was only once I did and that was because it was necessary for conceiving a heir...and even then...it's not like...I felt anything. I've had a few affairs, but they never did that much for me...just meaningless one night stands that were soon forgotten. But Draco...I seriously think....I...I love you...but there's no way I can tell you...after all theres so much wrong with this. The last thing I want is you to be uncomfortable around me...  
  
I've already done so much harm for you. You have to keep this facade of coldness up for one thing. I knew Voldemort was coming back...he was too strong and intelligent not to...he told me of his plans of resurrection before he was destroyed by Harry Potter. I knew he'd be back and take me back....if I didn't at least pretend to play along, he would've killed you my Dragon...and if you didn't act the way you did, your peers that actually want to become death eaters would've told Voldemort about it and you would've been severely punished...I know I've explained this to you time after time and you tell me you understand...but I still feel horrid about it...  
  
But feeling bad about this won't help the situation. What will is a plan, which I am already forming. Sirius Black isn't the only unregistered animigus...I am as well. But the thing is...security here is extremely tight...I need to work on a distraction...Perhaps Severus will be able to come visit sometime. I have told him specifically not to tell of my help to the light...but perhaps he can at least help with a distraction.  
  
Severus has been my one and only friend for the longest time...I had been friends with him for a while before we both decided to join the dark lord.... After a while, we both came to realize how much we wanted to quit...for our own reasons of course. Mine because I had had my fun and had felt the rush of power, but it had came to make me sick and I was tired of bowing down to that sick bastard.  
  
Sev had joined because he felt he had nothing else....no one else...besides me of course. I hope to the gods though that he didn't just join because I did. He always did have a tendency to try and make me happy no matter the cost on him. But we both eventually learned the horridness of the dark lord and how unfair he was. Severus quit first. He decided to go to Dumbledore, but I...I was stupid. I stayed loyal...figuring it was just another sociopath who would soon be destroyed...then he told me of his plans in the case of his destruction. He had read up on how to reincarnate and had shown me all of his little plans to do so...And then I knew that there was no way I could truly escape him. I remember it scaring me half to death...because there was no turning back. I knew I couldn't turn back because he told me his plans the night my son was born...and I knew then that if I left the dark...he would not hesitate to kill Draco.  
  
I really shouldn't be thinking about the past...the regret will only make me lose sanity faster. I have to start to think about good things...have to remember the good times...  
  
I remember one time I took Draco to a muggle beach when he was a bit younger...maybe around 13. Thank god Narcissa didn't want to go...but it wasn't like I was gonna let her come anyway. I took him to a muggle beach because we were able to act like our true selves there. I remember going into the ocean and the waves were so high, they almost knocked Draco over. I held him close and tight, preparing for the force, but it wasn't enough for we both managed to fall over. He landed on top of me and we layed there laughing on the shore. We must've just stayed like that for the longest time, laughing and splashing each other with the water. I remember how close I came to kissing him, but luckily I was able to stop myself. I would never take advantage of my son like that. Soon we had gotten up and I had helped wipe the sand off him. I hugged him close and told him that I loved him and that soon he'd be able to act however he wanted. He grinned and leaned over and whispered  
  
"Oh really...even if I did...this?" And with that he picked up a bucket of sand and threw it on my chest(a/n sorry nothing sexual--0). I smiled, laughed and picked him up and held him over the waters edge. He screamed gleefully before I dropped him in. He stood up, covered in seaweed, mock glaring at me. I smiled innocently.  
  
"Oops sorry...accident." I said, still smiling. He threw a piece of seaweed at me and I fake scowled.  
  
"How very unMalfoyish of you. I just may have to go Narcissa on you....but I don't think I can act like I'm pmssing every single moment of my life..." I say with a grin. He laughs and I hug him closely. We reluctantly went home soon after, but not before watching the sunset on the beach. That was one of the best days of my life...  
  
Oh god those damn Sandefluas are coming back. I can hear there sickeningly high pitched screams. I know the hallucinations will start soon...I see one stop outside my cell and look in at me. Immediately the room is becoming a bit fuzzy and everything is now a reddish tinge. And there like in all these hallucinations is Draco...this time he is covered in blood. I know its not him but oh god his cries are so real!!  
  
"YOU'RE NOT REAL!!" I hear myself shout. 'Draco' looks at me with hurt in his eyes...It's so fucking real...I cannot take it. I go over to hug the hallucination, but when I get close, blood begins seeping out of his eyes. He looks around in confusion, a face of agony. He cries out in pain and then his whole body begins to seep with blood. I have to remind myself he's only a hallucination...that the real Draco is at home sleeping peacefully in his bed. The hallucination calls out to me...  
  
"FATHER HELP ME!!!" It cries. Why the hell does it have to be so real?!..I feel tears running down my own cheeks as I start to run over to him. But the moment I get close enough to hug him...tell him its alright...pretend thats it's real and that everything really will be ok...the hallucination literally blew up, blood that I knew deep down wasn't really there splattering everywhere and what remained of Draco's body falling to the ground. I am sobbing loudly now. Because everythings tinged red, my tears look like blood. Moments later though, the red tinge goes away and so does Draco's body and the blood, the the memory of it lives on. As I fall to my knees, still sobbing, the same thought penetrates through my head. This place must make hell seem like a picnic.  
  
A/N--whee! Wow I'm hyper...especially after what I just wrote...Anyways I hoped you liked that...I got all the bg info for Lucius and Draco done now! Well anyway please review please please pleeeaasseeee!! Thank you!! 


	4. Dragon's Dreams

A/n-- Sorry it took a while to update...Teachers like being sadistic before break as I'm sure many of you know and I had quite a bit of homework...not to mention that D in earth science I need(ed) to bring up(earth science...grar....theres no slash involved in that so theres no point to it.)...but anyway, hope that you like this chapter. I should actually be able to update at least once or twice more during the break. Anyways, to my reviewers...:  
  
GaBrIeLa2--I'm glad you liked it! I actually almost didn't write the beach part...but then when rereading what I wrote, I realized something was missing, so I added it. Now I'm glad I did Thanks for the review  
  
Leak A.--Thanks! I'm glad you like my of writing. I'm usually one for angstyness so...Anyway thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter.  
  
Chrissy430--Here's your update. Hope you like it. Thank you for reviewing  
  
Elizabeth Turner--Hehe I take it your a POTC fan too? Well I'm glad you like my fic. I know what you mean....I'm not one to just stick with one ship. I like the ones with Draco and the ones with Neville(poor Nev doesn't never gets the attention he deserves--). Well I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing  
  
Alright Anyways onward to the chapter. We're back with Dray for this one. Hope ya like it.  
  
The next day Draco woke up around 9. He stood and went to the door, but as he reached for the doorknob he froze. He could hear talking downstairs. It was his mother and...a man. Curious, Draco quietly opened the door and crept out of his desolated room. He was careful to avoid the spots on the floor that creaked as he made his way slowly to the stairs.  
  
The talking was coming from the room at the bottom of the spiraling staircase. As he got closer, he could tell who the man's voice was. It was Severus Snape...He stopped at the top of the stairs, fully able to make out what they were saying from there. He kneeled at the edge of the first step, gripping onto the side of it and peered downward. He saw his mother looking hungrily at Severus and his godfather looking horrified.  
  
"Sevvy...Lucius will never know....he wouldn't care anyways..." He heard his mother say in a seductive tone. Draco felt a wave of disgust hit him. His mother, a person he hated more than even the dark lord himself, was hitting on his Godfather. Draco resisted the urge to gag as he listened to poor Severus's response.  
  
"Narcissa you know very well we can't...what would Draco think?" He said on an impulse, praying the mad woman would leave him alone. Not only did he hate Narcissa, it wasn't as if he liked women anyway. Narcissa pouted.  
  
"He's fast asleep...the lazy boy won't hear us...besides we can use a silencing charm. He knows better than to come in my room." Narcissa purred, reaching out to stroke Severus's hair. Severus took a step back only to realize that he was trapped against the wall. Narcissa smiled and pinned his arms to the wall and kissed him. Draco, lost in a wave of shock, disgust and pity , lost his balance and toppled down the stairs, landing at the bottom with a thud. Narcissa stopped kissing and turned around to see what had so rudely interrupted her. Snape, relieved to be free of the madwoman, but equally concerned about Draco rushed over to where the boy was beginning to sit up, rubbing his head.  
  
"Draco are you alright?" He asked in a concerned tone. Narcissa glared at Draco.  
  
"Yes Draco are you alright?" She asked in a clearly uncaring voice. Draco sighed and nodded. He had landed hard on his head and knew, while it wasn't concussion level, he would definitely have a hell of a headache.  
  
"C'mon Draco, I'll take you to your room." Snape said quickly, before Narcissa could say anything else, extremely grateful for the excuse to leave Narcissa's presence. He helped the boy to his feet and guided him to the room at the top of the stairs, only daring to look back once. What he saw was an enraged Narcissa glaring at him icily. He hoped Draco wouldn't get in trouble for this later. When they reached the room, he helped Draco onto the bed.  
  
"Thanks Draco...I know you probably didn't to fall down the stairs on purpose but even so...you saved me." He said and Draco smiled slightly. Severus wasn't truly the bastard he acted like at school. But he only acted like himself was around Draco and his father.  
  
"No problem Sev. So...what brings you here?" He asked, a headache starting to form. Severus's face darkened slightly.  
  
"I will visiting your father tomorrow...I was wondering if you would like to write a letter to him. I think he would like one." He told Draco. Draco sat up immediately.  
  
"Really!? I thought they weren't letting visitors in." Draco said, his spirits rising. Severus sighed.  
  
"Technically they're not...but I got permission from Dumbledore...and you know how Fudge has been has been since he found out Voldemorts been resurrected." He reminded Draco.  
  
"You mean since the people learned that Dumbledore was right and Fudge was wrong, causing them to lose faith, which is threatening Fudge's position as Minister so now he is practically a slave to Dumbledore so he won't lose his job." Draco said in a sentence. Severus smiled at the boy's intuition.  
  
"Yeah that too....so anyway I'm allowed to visit tomorrow with Dumbledore's permission..." He restated. Draco sighed.  
  
"Okay ! I'll write a letter then. I hope father's still sane..." Draco said, his mood almost depleting again. What if his dad was insane now...he had heard they had brought in some new creature to replace the dementors.  
  
'Gods what's happening to him?' Draco thought to himself. 'What if he'll never be the same? What if he became blank, an empty shell...like what happened to Longbottom's parents...what if....'  
  
Severus, sensing Draco's worry, put a hand comfortingly on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"He's strong...he'll be fine. He's been through worse and will survive this." Severus told Draco confidently. Draco smiled weakly at his godfather.  
  
"Yeah....you're probably right....well....I'd better get started on that letter....you can stay here if you want...you know to escape the banshee--I mean mother." He said as he reached for parchment and a quill. Severus shook his head though.  
  
"No I'd best be going. I'll be back around 6 though to pick it up. Your mother already invited me to dinner...lucky me... Have it ready by then. Oh and here." He said and reached into his bag he always carried with him, pulling out a small vial with a clear liquid.  
  
"For your headache..." He said before Draco could ask, smiling. Draco took hold of the vial.  
  
"How do you always know these things...?" He asked. Severus stood up and began to walk away then turning back.  
  
"I know everything Draco. Not to mention the fact that you have a pained expression on your face, you keep rubbing your head and then there's that large bump forming on the side of your head." He said with a smug grin. Draco sighed and smiled back.  
  
"Well I'd better go now...I'll tell your mother that I'm coming back later so hopefully she won't give you hell later on." He said and then walked out. Draco leaned back against his bed and picked up his quill and parchment. He sighed, trying to think of what to write. He decided that  
  
'Dear father, how are you? Mother's a bitch and life sucks for all of this.' Wouldn't be quite appropriate. He also decided that maybe he should alleviate his headache. He drank the liquid and felt his head being relieved of pain immediately. He smiled at Severus's quick thinking and then picked up his quill and parchment again and began to write.  
  
'Father,  
I pray that everything is alright for you. I love you with all my heart and wish you all the strength you need. Everything is fine here, so don't worry about it. Mother doesn't bother me anymore than she usually does. I miss you more than imaginable and hope to see you soon. I got my grades back from Hogwarts and I did well...not as well as Granger but better than Longbottom at least. Although I feel empty without you here, knowing you are stuck in that horrible prison, I will stay strong for you, as I hope you will stay strong for me. I love you father and even though I don't know what tomorrow has in store for me or you, I hope to the gods that it won't be something bad. Just hang in there dad....I know you can make it. I wouldn't have gotten far in life without you and your support. You've done so much for me and I appreciate it all. I love every minute I'm able to be with you and want to be able to spend many many many more minutes with you, so please don't give up. We will someday see each other....hopefully someday soon.  
  
Your Dragon forever, Draco.'  
  
It took Draco about 20 minutes to write the letter, careful of what he added. He didn't dare reread the letter, knowing he would most likely end up rewriting the thing 50 times even though it was fine the way was now. He knew his father wouldn't want the letter to be some over meticulous piece of writing that was void of emotion. He sighed and put down his quill, hugging the letter to himself, not quite caring that it would get wrinkled. He looked over at the clock. It read 9:30. It was going to be a long day of waiting.  
  
He let his eyes and mind wander to the window. The skies were bright and sunny, a drastic change from the day before. He smiled and tried to relax, telling himself it would all be ok. Telling himself his father would be alright, that he would escape or be let out soon. That the dark lord wouldn't find out about Severus's or his father's disloyalty. That all the problems he had would all wash away and be replaced with happiness. It reminded him of a song his father made up for him when he was little and couldn't get to bed because of a nightmare. Draco started to hum it to himself, singing the words quietly.  
  
Fly away Dragon,  
Fly away from all your fears  
Soar high above the clouds  
Let the wind wipe away all of your tears  
Fly high up into the stars  
Make a wish upon each one you see  
And pretty soon for you Dragon  
All those wishes will become reality  
Fly away into a rainbow  
Let the s shine upon your wings  
So magnificent will they be  
That all the angels sing  
Fly away Dragon  
But promise me that you'll come back one day  
For you are what makes this world shine  
And the whole world cries while you're away  
  
Draco finished only to realize tears were falling down his face. He wiped them away and sighed, closing his eyes. If he could only sleep. Then the day would go by faster. The letter crinkled as he turned to lay on his side. He closed his eyes and yawned. He had not gotten much of a nights sleep since the first incident with his mother. Sleep finally claimed him a few minutes later and he dreamed a strange dream.  
  
Draco's Dream  
  
He was a dragon, soaring through the bright blue skies. Everything seemed so perfect. He went higher and higher into the clouds, never wanting to come down. He was in complete bliss....he had no problems or worries whatsoever. But a cry soon caught his attention. It was a loud cry filled with pain. He looked down and saw something being held over a cliff. Draco was concerned. So he glided down to the ground and landed . He looked toward the direction where the object was. He saw his father in a beaten state in a cage dangling by a rope over a high up cliff.  
  
Draco began to fly upward toward the cage, determined to save his father, but seconds after take off, he fell and landed with a thud. He looked around in shock before realizing his wings were gone. He looked up and could only watched in horror as the rope holding his father up snapped and the cage fell downward and downward into a nothingness. Draco began to cry in anguish. Soon he heard a familiar, cruel laugh. He turned around to see his mother.  
  
"Baby Dragon you disgust me. You couldn't save your father." She said.  
  
"I couldn't! I tried and I couldn't!" He protested through sobs. His mother smirked ruthlessly.  
  
"That's no excuse. Because of you he's dead." She said and laughed.  
  
"NO!" He cried out. She smiled at him  
  
"Aww does Dwaco miss his daddy? Did Dwaco wuv his daddy?" She asked in a mocking tone.  
  
"I loved him more than anything..." He said, the tears still streaming down his face.  
  
"More than you should have. More than what is normal for a son." She said, grinning evilly. He gasped.  
  
"N-no! I loved him....b-but...only as a dad!" He cried out in a voice of doubt.  
  
"Liar!" She hissed. "Those dreams you have of him...that feeling you get when you touch...that is not normal...do not fool yourself. You're a freak! Good thing he's dead..."  
  
"SHUT UP!" Draco cried angrily. He ran to attack, but Narcissa floated above his reach and began to laugh mercilessly. The laughter became louder and louder, drowning out any other noise. Soon his perfect world began to spin, the landscape meshing together around him. He closed his eyes, tears escaping.  
  
"Father...please don't be dead....I love you..." He said and when he opened his eyes, he was back in his room. He sighed relieved and then looked at the clock. It read 5:00. Only two more hours until he saw Severus again. He looked down making the sure the letter was still there. He smiled at the sight. He was so glad his father was still alive. He sighed and looked out the window.  
  
"Father I don't know how exactly I feel about you...but I do know....that you mean most to me. And I know...that no matter what...I will do what I can to help you...and to be with you." he said to himself before getting and and going to the bathroom to get ready for dinner with Severus and his mother.  
  
A/N WOW! That wasn't too bad considering its....3:30am....xx Oh well Well anyway sorry for the corny song...it just kinda came to me and you know...I didn't want it to go to waste. --;; Anyways, I hope you all like where I'm going with this still and if you have any comments/ideas/concerns/erm...flames I guess--;; then review okey bye! 


	5. Dragon's Dinner

AN Whew...sorry I never got another chance to update during break....I was more busy than I thought I'd be.  
  
Leek A.--Thank you so much. I'm glad you like it so much GaBrIeLa2--Thank you! I know Narcissa is a bitch isn't she? Oh well it makes it all the more fun for bad things to happen to her Chrissy430--Thank you Sorry it took a bit long to update, but here it is. Hope ya like.  
  
Draco was sitting at the table with expensive and very uncomfortable robes his mother had insisted he donned for the night. He was sitting across from Narcissa, who was wearing a very expensive and beautiful dress. It was 5:55 and they were waiting for Severus to arrive at the manor for dinner.  
  
"You better be on your best behavior tonight if you know what's good for you." Narcissa said in her haughtiest tone.  
  
"Of course." Draco said in an equally haughty tone, deciding he might as well play her game of vanity lies and deceit. Otherwise known as the game of being a Malfoy. Narcissa smirked maliciously at her son.  
  
"Alright then. You'd better be." A few moments later, a house elf came into the dining hall.  
  
"Mister Severus is being here my Master's wife." He squeaked. Narcissa's eyes shone with fury.  
  
"YOU ARE TO CALL ME MISTRESS, NOT MASTER'S WIFE!! YOU'RE LUCKY I DON'T KILL YOU FOR THAT!! NOW BRING IN SEVERUS YOU LOWLIFE PIECE OF SCUM!!" She shrieked and Draco almost couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes at his mother for getting mad over something so stupid. The poor house elf bowed quickly and then ran out and soon came back with Severus.  
  
"I-is t-that all m-my..mistress?" He asked, still quite terrified.  
  
"Yes now get out of my sight." She ordered and the house elf happily complied, practically running out of the room. Severus walked over to the elegant table, taking a seat next to Draco, giving a stinging blow to Narcissa.  
  
"Oh Sev why don't you sit over here?" She purred. Severus barely managed to contain his disgust.  
  
"I..can see you better from over here. That's a lovely dress Narcissa." He said, grateful at his ability to cover up a lie like that. Narcissa smiled, showing her sickeningly perfect white teeth that almost resembled fangs.  
  
"So Sev...you're going to go visit Lucius tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"That is correct. I will give you word of his condition as soon as I can." He said emotionless, not willing to give Narcissa the satisfaction of him being friendly. Narcissa though not willing to give up on her prey.  
"Severus darling you have a loose thread on your robes. Let me get it." She said and seductively reached across the table to pull it off. Draco saw Severus looking panicked so he decided to save him.  
  
"It's alright mother...I'll get it." He said and quickly snapped off the thread before Narcissa could reach it. She glared daggers at her son for a moment before sitting normally back down.  
  
"Thank you Draco." Severus said in a kind tone. Draco smirked.  
  
"No trouble at all." Draco replied, loving the look of anger on his mother's face. Severus saw it the look as well, but didn't feel happy because he knew Draco would get in trouble later on if the night continued this way.  
  
"So Narcissa...how have you been doing? It must be hard right now for you." He asked her with a concerned expression on his face. Narcissa sighed dramatically.  
  
"Oh Sev it's soo horrible! Everything is just absolutely horrible! You don't know how much I have suffered with this!!! I-I'm...just so afraid Sev...ever since Lucius was put into Azkaban...no one looks at me the same!! I'm going to be a social outcast forever! I'm so lonely!!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. Draco almost laughed out loud at the patheticness of this and looked down at the table. Severus sighed and patted Narcissa on the shoulder from across the table.  
  
"There there...I'm sure this'll all be over soon and you'll go back to being loved by your friends." He said as reassuringly as he could. Narcissa sobbed even more.  
  
"I don't think so Sev...I just don't think so..." She reached across the table, practically throwing herself into Severus's arms. Severus just sat there, stunned as Narcissa continued her crying in his arms. Right then the house elves came in with dinner.  
  
"Mother dinners here. I'm sure Severus must be hungry. " Draco said, trying desperately to help poor Severus. Narcissa again glared at Draco before sitting back in her respectful chair. Severus, grateful that he could breathe again sighed deeply. The house elves began to place the plates onto the table. Severus and Draco began to eat the gourmet meal in front of them. Narcissa was watching them, feeling angry at having food be chosen over her.  
  
"Sevvy....I don't think I can cut this meat...my nail my break. That would be a tragedy because my nail stylist is out of the country right now.Do you think you can do it for me?" She asked in a whiny tone. Severus sigher and, not being able to think of a way to get out of it, leaned across the table and cut the woman's meat for her. In the middle of it, Narcissa grasped onto his hands.  
  
"Such smooth skin Sev..." She purred. Severus almost gagged at the remark. Narcissa, who either failed to see his disgust or chose to ignore it, began to rub one of Severus's hands to her face.  
  
"I really am quite lonely you know...and I'm sure you must be too Severus." She said in a light, disgustingly seductive tone. Severus was desperately trying to figure a way out of the situation and Draco just watched on in shock.  
  
"W-we really...can't Narcissa...what...what would Lucius say?" He managed to get out. Narcissa smiled slightly.  
  
"Please...it's his own fault for being so careless...it would serve him right for leaving me to deal with all of this while he goes off to some secluded place for a while. Without the dementors, Azkaban has to be like some sort of vacation for him I'm sure. He is so selfish at times..." She said. Draco felt anger seethe inside of him. How dare she...  
  
"Mother if you don't mind me asking...what the fuck is your problem?" He asked in a calm tone of voice. Narcissa glared at him in shock.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!!" She cried out. Draco glared back at her.  
  
"No don't you DARE talk about father like that. He has worked so hard to keep you and me happy and you have absolutely NO RIGHT to speak of him like that. You think he wants to be there? The fumes from all those anti wrinkling potions must've gotten to your head!!" He said in an extremely angry voice. Narcissa slapped him from across the table.  
  
"YOU ARE AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE PIECE OF SCUM!! YOU HAVE RUINED THIS DINNER!!" She shrieked.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING UNGRATEFUL!? AND I THINK THE SECOND YOU TRIED TO HIT ON SEVERUS THE DINNER WAS RUINED!! HE..DOESN'T...LIKE...YOU!! UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled, years of pent up anger toward his mother finally breaking through.  
  
"I DON'T HAVE TO TAKE THIS!! GO TO YOUR ROOM AND WAIT FOR ME TO COME AND PUNISH YOU!!" She demanded. Severus looked between the two very angry people and held his hands up between them so they wouldn't try and kill each other.  
  
"N-now now why don't...you both calm down. Draco...apologize to your mother and..Narcissa...try to ease up on him alright? It's hard for him too I'm sure." Severus said and looked pleadingly at Draco, hoping he'd just apologize. Draco sighed.  
  
"Sorry mother...don't know what got into me..." He said as sincerely as he could at the moment. Narcissa smirked.  
  
"Very well...I suppose...I could...lessen the punishment..." She said, wanting to make Severus happy. Severus sighed.  
  
"Alright good...well I happen to be quite full...why don't take Draco to his room...I think I left something up there from this morning anyway..." He said. Narcissa frowned.  
  
"Sevv...come onnn....don't leave yet!! You haven't even had desert yet!" She pleaded. She looked at him with desperate eyes.  
  
"I-I can't...I'm sorry...I really can't...I....have to be going home...I...have a potion simmering and I need to add an ingredient at exactly 6:47. It's already 6:20...and it takes 10 minutes to get back to my house." He said, never more thankful for his ability to lie well to people.  
  
"Fine. But you'd better come back to see me soon...I worked HARD ordering the house elves around to get this meal prepared. You OWE me. And next time...I can assure you the boy will be gone...we will have a WONDERFUL time." She told him, saying the last sentence with a wink and in a seductive tone. Severus groaned inside but smiled outside.  
  
"Sure thing. Well I'd better be taking Draco upstairs now." He said and hurriedly grabbed Draco's hand and walked hastily upstairs with him, extremely eager to get away from Narcissa. Once they reached Draco's room and the door was closed, Draco could let out the rest of his outburst.  
  
"Who the bloody hell does she think she is saying those things about father!!?" He said angrily.  
  
"I know Draco I feel the same way...but you really have to control these outbursts. You may hate the woman, but you cannot forget the fact that she's your guardian and has control over you. Don't get on her bad side."  
  
"It's too late for that Sev....I've always been on her bad side and you know that. No matter what I do, she hates me and you know what? I don't care anymore." He stated with bitterness.  
  
"I figured as much....but still....I want you to be careful Draco...who knows what she'll do now that she can do whatever she wants around here." He warned. Of course, with the whole almost being stabbed to death by a drunken Narcissa incident, he already pretty much knew what his mother could and would do to him without a second thought.  
  
"I will..." Draco told Severus who smiled lightly at him.  
  
"Now then...do you have the letter?" Severus asked Draco, who nodded in response. He picked up the note, which was on his bed, and handed it to Severus.  
  
"I won't read it if you don't want me to." Severus told him and Draco nodded.  
  
"Thank you.." He told his godfather. "And you'll tell me how he is right?"  
  
"Yeah...I'll be able to do that the day after tomorrow. Until then, try not worry about it."  
  
"You know I am though..." Draco said, looking down at the ground, already worrying. Severus reached into his trusty potions bag(A/n-I am resisting greatly the urge to say handy dandy potions bag--) and pulled out a vial of purple liquid.  
  
"It's a sleeping potion. I know you're going to need it. Drink half tonight and half tomorrow night if need be." He told Draco.  
  
"Like I'm going to want to sleep anyway. What with Narcissa stumbling around drunk with death threa--" Draco stopped. He hadn't meant to tell Severus of Narcissa's knew hobby of trying to threaten and kill her son.  
  
"Draco...what happened?" Severus asked in one of his 'I'm going to find out no matter what so you might as well tell me voice.' Draco groaned.  
  
"Forget it alright? It's nothing..."He said. Severus frowned.  
  
"I don't think so. You will tell me." he said threateningly. Draco sighed.  
  
"Fine...Narcissa just..you know likes to drink...and she finds it...amusing to come and threaten me. " He said.  
  
"Has she harmed you?" He asked.  
  
"No...she hasn't ever gotten past the door." He lied. Severus of course being the master at lying, could tell Draco was.  
  
"What did she do Draco? Severus asked in his concerned voice.  
  
"Nothing Sev just drop it." He snapped. Severus wasn't going to give up though.  
  
"Don't make me use veritisearum." He threatened.  
  
"I won't take it." Draco retorted stubbornly.  
  
"I'll tell your father how your mother's treating you. You know him. He'll do something stupid to try and help you." He said, smirking and silently saying in his head, 1 Severus, zero Draco.  
  
"FINE! It was only once...she came into my room at night and...well she tried to...stab me I guess. She was extremely drunk and passed out though and I'm very cautious now. So don't worry." He told his godfather, who looked extremely angry at this.  
  
"Draco! How can you say it was nothing?!" He asked in a harsh tone. Draco recoiled slightly at his godfather's tone, deciding to take a different path.  
  
"Look it's almost 6:35...you'd better go or Narcissa will get mad. Don't worry about it I can handle her." He reassured Severus and at the same time masterfully changing the subject.  
  
"Fine...but we're talking about this later. Don't think by changing the subject you can get out of talking to me." He 'reassured' Draco who gasped dramatically.  
  
"Are you being...fatherly Sev?" He asked in a shocked tone. Severus mock glared at him.  
  
"Well someone has to be a parent to you right now..." He stated in  
  
"Oh come on I think Narcissa is doing a splendid job!" Draco said in an over-cheery tone. Severus rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well I'd better be going then...you be careful alright...and...eat your vegetables or...something." He said as he stood. "Oh and at least TRY and get some sleep sometime."  
  
"I usually sleep during the day..." He said and Severus nodded.  
  
"Fine...I'll contact you in two days...either by owl or in person...it depends which is safest."  
  
"Alright then...bye." Draco said as Severus exited the room. Draco lay back, hoping it wouldn't in the end be Severus who did something stupid for him. That was his father's job. And he had just reminded himself of his father, something he told himself he wouldn't do until Severus came back. Oh well it was impossible for him not to think of his father.  
  
The strong protective arms that always managed to qualm his fears. How he missed them. Draco wrapped his own arms around himself, something he would do as a child when his father was away and he was scared. He would pretend they were his father's arms. It never worked nearly as well as the real thing, but it worked a little. He lay there for a bit, wanting to get out of his room...out of the house he was beginning to feel trapped in, but knew if he did his mother wouldn't let him. He didn't really understand why his mother had to hate him so much. He knew she blamed him for 'stealing' all of Lucius's attention, but couldn't she at least TRY and be a good mother?  
  
"Guess with all the fashion and vanity in her genes theres no room for good mothering.."He muttered to himself as he lay there, trying to pass the time somehow. He let his mind wander aimlessly, thinking back to the good times his father and him shared. Most of the good memories Draco had were of being with his father.  
  
"That's it...I am going to stop moping and do something productive!" Draco told himself. "I know...homework." He walked over to his unopened school trunk and took out his sheet of assignments and began to work. But after a few minutes of his history essay, he heard his mother shout up to him for him to get downstairs. He sighed, wondering what she was going to do. He walked down the spiraling stairs to to the room at the bottom where his mother waited.  
  
"Draco I have your punishment for ruining tonights dinner. You are to clean the entire kitchen until it's spotless. I'm going out to a party and it had BETTER be done by the time I get back."She said. Draco let out a sigh of relief. Nothing too horribly bad.  
  
"Yes of course mo---Narcissa." He said correcting himself. He walked to the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks. In the middle of the floor lay the owl his father had bought for him...dead. Its feathers were everywhere and blood was collecting in a large pool. Draco screamed loudly and house elves rushed in.  
  
"Is master Draco being alright?" One of them asked. Draco glared at them.  
  
"Who...did...this?" He demanded in a deadly whisper.  
  
"Your mother Master Draco...She wrung its neck and used a spell to pluck off its feathers sir." One of them responded. Draco had tears running down his cheeks. He heard a distant laughing and door slamming. Draco growled dangerously.  
  
"Thats it Narcissa...if its war you want...it's war your going to get!" He said angrily as he began cleaning everything up and formulating a plan. At least now he had something to get his mind off his father.  
  
A/n...Wow aleady 4:00am? No wonder I'm so tired Anyway, sorry for the delays...I hope you like this chapter...Oh and btw...theres not gonna be ne Severus/Draco or Severus/Lucius or Draco/Severus/Lucius involved(sorry for all those who woulda wanted one of them) I will put Severus with someone though!!(as soon as I figure out who and how) Thank you and please review/flame 


	6. Dragon's Father's plans

A/N-- Yay you're still reading! Anyways, thanks to Leek A., GaBrIeLa2, Who Cares What My Name Is, Senketsu, lilypurewhite, and Elizebeth Turner for reviewing! Reviews make me happy Anyways here's the next chapter...I decided to have it back to Lucius.  
  
--Azkaban--  
  
"Oy Malfoy!! You have a visitor!! GET OVER HERE!!" The security guard at Azkaban Prison shouted through the magically sealed cell that kept Lucius enclosed. Lucius cringed slightly at the yelling, which managed to make his already throbbing head even worse, but forgot all the pain when the words registered through his head. He had a visitor. Slowly Lucius rose and walked over to the entrance of the cell. He heard a voice...a familiar voice.  
  
"I have permission!" The familiar voice said indignantly.  
  
"Look I don't care what kinda permission you have from Dumbledore or even the Minister of Magic! You cannot go in there! You can talk to him from out here!" The guard responded angrily.  
  
"The minister OWNS Azkaban and therefore can run things anyway he wants...now either you let me in there, or the Minister will hear of your noncooperation!!" The voice said. Lucius heard the guard grunt loudly in frustration but a few moments later he heard the magic being taken off the cell door and saw a dark figure pushed into his cell and then the door being resealed.  
  
"You have 30 minutes!" He called in. The dark figure walked over to Lucius and then Lucius could finally put a face on the voice.  
  
"S-severus? What..What are you doing here?" He asked, entirely confused. Severus looked over Lucius for a moment, taking in his appearance. His usually sleek and perfectly platinum blond hair was ragged and covered in dirt, mud and even a little blood. His face was disheveled and dirty. His eyes had circles under them and looked red. The prison attire was nothing but a ragged sheet with holes cut out for the head and limbs. Severus tried not to show any emotion toward the way he looked as he responded.  
  
"I got permission from Dumbledore to come see you...no don't worry I didn't tell him a thing...but I think he may suspect...you know him..he knows everything. Anyway, I just told him I wanted to see you and he really couldn't say no since he owes me this for being his spy." Severus said.  
  
"How's Draco?" Lucius asked concerned. "Is Narcissa treating him horribly? I swear to the gods I'll kill her..." He said. Severus sighed.  
  
"Draco's fine...Narcissa's treating Draco like she always does...no worse no better." He said, not mentioning the fact that she made the death threats to him. And the fact that he had found Draco on the Hogwarts Express hexed with too many curses to count. It was a good thing he was able to make the potion before Narcissa found out.  
  
"Oh yeah, Draco wrote this letter to you." Severus said and handed his best friend the letter, who read it slowly and carefully, wanting to remember every word...savor them. He smiled to himself before carefully folding it and putting it next to the thin blanket he slept under.  
  
"Dammit Sev...when did everything become so messed up....then again..were things really ever right in the first place?" Lucius asked, a tear rolling down his cheek. "W-why...why does it have to be this way...I don't want anything to do with it! I-I just...just want to leave....I want to take Draco somewhere safe where he can live in peace...where I can live in peace..." He said, more tears beginning to fall.  
  
"Lucius are you alright?" His friend asked concerned. More tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
"D-did...you know they brought in Sandfluas...t-they are creatures that cause you to live your worst fear in hallucinations...I-I-I keep seeing...s-seeing Draco be killed in horrible ways...B-but...I have the letter now at least...now I know that...he's alright...But still...there's only so much a person can take..." He said, his sentence trailing off.  
  
"It's ok Lucius...stay strong for just a little longer." Severus reassured. "We'll think of a plan out of here." Lucius sniffled and smiled slightly.  
  
"I already thought of one..." He said. Severus smirked at his friend, who always managed to be one step ahead.  
  
"You'd better not say it aloud...Severus warned, wondering if anyone could hear anything. Lucius sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, the cells are all soundproofed from the inside. He would have had to walk in here to disable it." Lucius stated. He had been observing things for a while and now knew almost everything about the cell he was in.  
  
"Well in that case...let's hear it." Severus said, eager to hear what his friend, who was a master at planning thing, had thought of. Not to mention the fact that Lucius seemed to be a bit more calm now, that sadness he showed a few moments ago not there so much anymore.  
  
"Well I was thinking...I could change into my falcon form and fly out of here. But to do that, I'd need a distraction. Since nothing magic will work in here...I thought...maybe something muggle would. Now I've done a lot of research on muggles...you know the saying "Know thy enemy better than you know yourself" and I remember coming across some sort of muggle device called a smoke bomb. When used, they will let off a lot of smoke. I figure the guards have got to notice smoke billowing out of here and they'll have to open the doors...no way around that. That's when I'll run out and change into my animigus form and fly away." He said, proud of himself for that.  
  
"How do you expect to get one of these smoke bombs in the first place?" Severus asked, beginning to fear where it would go.  
  
"Well lets just say a certain forgetful Potions professor left his bag in here and had to come back the next day to get it." Lucius said, with his first full fledged smirk he had on his face since he had been in the horrible prison.  
  
"Won't they suspect me of helping you though?" Severus asked. "I'm not trying to be selfish here...but I really don't want to be in here for helping a convict out of here."  
  
"Don't worry Sev I won't do it for a few weeks anyways...and I'll be sure to destroy all the evidence." He reassured.  
  
"Fine fine...I'll do it...but where do you think I could even get one of those...smoke bombs?" He asked.  
  
"Ask Draco...he'll know since we use to go shopping all the time in the muggle world. You can tell him what its for...but don't give too much detail away....I don't want him to worry too much..." He said. "Are you sure he's alright? You seem like you're hiding something..." Lucius accused.  
  
"Oh its nothing...just the last day of school Potter and friends got mad at him for some insults or something and hexed him...but it was fine! I got him back in no time and we had a good laugh afterwords...well I after I deducted 50 points from each of the hexxers which will show up next semester." He said with a smile.  
  
"You do love torturing your students Sev..." Lucius told him.  
  
"Well...if I have to be an evil bastard...the least I can do is get a little fun out of it. Anyways Lucius, you sure about this? I mean Voldemort will probably come get you and the rest of the death eaters out of here in a while. Actually in 3 weeks exactly from today." Lucius made a face.  
  
"Yes Sev...I'm sure...I'm taking my stand...well not really stand....I'm taking Draco away...so we can be safe..." He said, with a small smile. He had finally decided after reading that letter that he needed to take action. This was their chance...a glimmer of hope. Besides after he escaped, he knew Draco would be even more ruined at school than he was before. He wouldn't let his son...the love of his life...face that.  
  
"Lucius is that really wise?" He asked calmly. Where had this come from?  
  
"It's wiser than letting him live a lie! Look the least I can do for him is take him somewhere where he can be normal..." He said stubbornly.  
  
"Where do you think this safe haven will be?" He asked, hoping that if Lucius was serious about it, he had at least thought it through.  
  
"I have an idea...but I will need to check it first." He stated. He really did too...but he had to make sure it was still available.  
  
"Well what about in the mean time? Voldemort's obviously going to know soon that you have left...what will Draco do then?"  
  
"When I escape...I need you to take him to Hogwarts...he can be safe there until I find a place we can live...please..." Lucius pleaded.  
  
"What if he doesn't want to leave?" Severus asked.  
  
"I won't force him Sev...but I really don't think he wants to be here right now. This...this is our chance to be free. Trust me Sev...it'll all be fine...I promise...If he doesn't want to leave, I'll go back to Voldemort, saying I was attacked and was injured or something."  
  
"Well even if you get that far, you're going to need a good disguise...you and Draco both..." He warned.  
  
"That's where you come in! I know you have potions that can change hair color, eye color and so on!" Lucius said, a glint of excitement in his eyes.  
  
"And where and when do you expect to see me? You can't go anywhere out in public!" Severus retorted. Lucius thought for a moment.  
  
"I have a small cabin by Lake Syambrid in Northern England...No one..not even Narcissa knows about it. We will be safe there for a while. Please Sev don't ruin this!" He cried.  
  
"....Wow you really did think this all through...Look I didn't mean to ruin it...it's just you and Draco...you're the only family I have...and I don't want to have to worry everyday whether you two are still alive." He said with a sad sigh.  
  
"...Sev don't worry yet...there's still so much we have to do. Let's worry about living situations after we're done with the escape." He said, sensing the need for a change of topic. Severus smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good idea...Oh shit we only have about 5 minutes left!" He cried.  
  
"Alright then let's think work this through fast. Sev, leave your potions bag here. Tomorrow tell Dumbledore about the bag and get permission to come tomorrow night. Then go over to my house and ask Draco about the smoke bombs and get them. Then that night, we'll swap." He said.  
  
"When will you escape?"  
  
"Since Voldemort's coming in three weeks....I'll escape in one week." He told his friend.  
  
"Alright...just promise you'll be careful." He said.  
  
"Of course I will..." He promised sincerely. He couldn't do much for Draco dead.  
  
"Well I best be off...might as well make it look as though I have to leave in a hurry." he said, accepting Lucius's word that he'd be cautious.  
  
"Alright then...tell Draco I love him....don't tell him about me wanting to take him away yet though...I'll tell him that myself a bit later...just tell him that when I escape, I'll need to hang low for a bit..." He told Severus, who nodded.  
  
"Okay...goodbye..."He said. Just as he said it, the door opened a little bit.  
  
"Alright get out here times up!" The guard shouted. Severus took one last look at his friend before walking out of the dirty cell. The door was soon closed and Lucius was left alone yet again. Lucius picked up the letter and smiled at the writing.  
  
"My Dragon...just hold on a bit longer...soon enough we'll be safe...I will protect you no matter what...I love you...I will give you everything...anything...just to be able to be with you...to see your smile that I haven't seen in so long."  
  
A/N--whew...hope you liked it. Anyway, I have a very important question...who should I put Sev with? Neville? Ron? Remus?Harry?Narcissa(jkXD..he's gay and even if he wasn't, I wouldn't dream of putting him with her..) or should I just make it Draco/Lucius/Severus??Anyways, thank you and please review 


	7. Dragon and Snake alliance

A/N--Thanks for your reviews! Most of you will be happy to know that this will be a Draco/Lucius/Severus fic . I hope you enjoy. Also I am very sorry this took so long to update, but I was trying to decide how to proceed with it, since it is my first attempt at a three person pairing.  
  
Sev POV.  
  
'Damn Lucius and his plans.' Severus thought to himself as he was on the boat from Azkaban back to civilization. He sighed with arms crossed staring outward to sea, waiting to see some sign of land again. He knew Lucius probably could pull it off. But the fact was that even if he did, he would never be free. He would constantly have to look out for Voldemort and his little followers and not to mention the ministry of magic. Of course inside himself he knew that this was already what lucius had to deal with anyway. He knew deep down inside that there was a separate reason for all this hesitation on Lucius's plan. A reason he had been holding inside him for a while.  
  
'Dammit Lucius....can't you see that I love you and Draco?' He thought bitterly. At least he thought it was love. If it wasn't, then it was at least the closest thing to love he could feel. He had first started feeling emotions he could only think of to be love when he had became friends with Lucius.  
  
He was being chased down by the arrogant Sirius Black and James Potter and their lackeys Lupin and Pettigrew. Normally he'd fight back, but he had been stupid enough to drop his bloody wand. Just when he thought he was trapped, that he would be hexed into oblivion, a ray of light hit Potter, Black Lupin and Pettigrew, rendering them unconscious.  
  
"How pathetic.. A voice said. Severus flinched, thinking it was speaking about him. He hung his head in shame. Footsteps grew close.  
  
"Never thought the bloody Gryffindors could stoop so low as to attack someone without a wand for no reason...then again they always have been arrogant gits..'' The voice continued. Severus raised his head slowly to see Lucius Malfoy walking toward him. The older boy extended his hand to Severus . Severus accepted the hand, seeing Lucius as almost a god.  
  
They had become friends after that, though Severus always felt something of warmth from his protector. He always did his best to please Lucius with everything he needed, although he had become a little less submissive toward him over the years, losing some of the dependence on him. But even so, they had always been there for each other. Even when Severus had first confessed to him deciding to leave the dark lord. Lucius had been stunned, but had promised in the end not to say anything. Soon Severus had learned that Lucius was beginning to question his beliefs with the dark lord himself. Especially began to question things after Draco was born. Severus warned Lucius that if he stayed in service with the dark lord, his son wouldn't have a good future. Severus knew Draco was Lucius's weakspot.  
  
He wasn't blind, he could see the strong bond between the two. A bond too strong for anything or anyone to come between. A bond that extended father and son relationship into...well Severus didn't exactly know what and didn't really question it. He would wish quite often he had that kind of bond with someone...he didn't care who as long as he love them they love him back. Not that he was mad at Draco or anything. He cared about Draco a lot too.Lucius and Draco were closest thing to this...the closest thing to family he had. Hell the closest thing to ANYTHING he had. His only friends, only family, only people he loved. He felt as though he would be lost without them and hoped that they felt the same. He'd do almost anything to help them or protect them. Even go along with Lucius's scheme.  
  
The small boat he was on finally reached land. Severus got out of it and operated to his house so he could send a letter with his owl to Draco telling him he'd be coming to see him the next day. Once inside his house, a large but bare house filled with only the bare necessities. And of course his potions which were necessities to him at least. After writing the note, which was a short note that was purely business He opened the cage to his owl, which was purely black with yellow eyes. He tied the letter to the bird's leg.  
  
"Take this letter to Draco." He said and the dark as night bird flew out the window. Severus watched it for a moment before sighing and turning his back toward the window.  
  
"You'd better as hell know what you're doing Lucius....for Draco and your sakes...and mine."  
  
Meannwhilee with Draccooo...  
  
Draco POV  
  
Draco lay on his bed. He had finished cleaning up the 'mess' in the kitchen and was feeling sick to his stomach. But despite the ache in his stomach, he was thinking...scheming. He needed a way to get back at his mother for this. It had to be something big. That was the least he could do for his trusty owl. But it also had to be something she couldn't blame on him though. He thought of many different things he'd like to do to his mother, but most of them would most likely result in her death or permanent brain damage. After about an hour passed, he heard a pecking at his window.  
  
"What the...." He thought as he opened the window, but when he saw the familiar black owl, he knew what it was for. It was from Severus. He anxiously grabbed the letter, almost injuring the owl in the process. Avoiding the nip from the owl, he began to read the note.  
  
'Draco, Saw your father. He's alright. I'll be over tomorrow around noon to talk about it. I'm sending your mother a note too, so she knows. I'll talk to you then.  
Sev'  
  
Draco sighed in relief and then put the note down. His father was alright. Unless Sev was lying towards his benifit, but he figured Sevtowardbenefit wouldn't do that in something as serious as this. Draco wrote a letter to Severus saying that he got the note and sent the owl on its way. Draco then got up and stretched, feeling suddenly tired.  
  
'Oh well...maybe I'll dream of good revenge...' He thought drowsily to himself and then lay down. Then it hit him. The perfect revenge. He knew he couldn't kill his mother...or hurt or really. But he could attack her through a different means. Her dreams. He thought he had read somewhere of a potion that could alter a person's dreams to whatever the potion maker wanted. Draco smiled as closed his eyes. He'd have to look into that the next day. Draco soon fell asleep and awoke up late(for him at least) the next day. He looked over and saw that the clock read 11. Only an hour before Sev came. Draco got up and began to get ready. After showering, dressing and grooming it was around 11:45. He headed downstairs, knowing his mother wouldn't dare do anything with Sev's arrival so quickly nearing. Narcissa was at the table, looking as irritable as ever. Her eyes had rings under them and she looked very sick.  
  
'Hangover...' Draco thought to himself as he gracefully sat down. Food was soon brought in by a house elf who had heard Draco get up. Draco smiled as he thanked the elf and began eating. Narcissa glared, wondering angrily why her son looked so happy.  
  
"What are you smiling about?" She asked groggily, trying to sound angry, but just sounding...well...hungover.  
  
"Nothing. Just excited that Sev's coming over." He responded calmly. Narcissa scowled.  
  
"Call him Severus you little brat...Sev is disrespectful." She told him. Draco could see she was just looking for a reason for him not to be happy.  
  
"You call him Sev..." Draco mumbled, knowing he really shouldn't argue, but not being able to help it. He was feeling quite anxious over news of his father as it was and he wasn't completely in control over his actions and words at the moment.  
  
"I am superior to you boy....I can call him whatever I feel." She said, her voice taking on a haughtiness to it. Draco rolled his eyes and got up to wait for Severus by the front door. Soon enough he heard a knock on the door. Draco grinned and opened the door. Severus smiled back at him, although it was a wary smile. He had been up most the night, not being able to sleep. He had just came from Dumbledoor's, getting permission to go back, although he saw the headmaster look at him a bit suspiciously.  
  
"Come in Severus..." Draco said, trying to sound polite. Severus chortled at that and walked in. Draco sighed nervously.  
  
"I'll explain everything in your room....we should be safe there from prying ears..." He said quietly.  
  
"But what about Narcissa? She'll get suspicious...." Draco said. Severus smiled, already thinking of this himself. He walked into the kitchen, motioning for Draco to stay where he was. Draco just watched on, wondering what Severus was exactly up to.  
  
"Good afternoon Narcissa." He said as pleasantly as possible. Narcissa looked up and smiled seductivley.  
  
seductively "Hey there Sev." She said. Severus smiled and sat next to her. Draco watched as Severus talked to her for a while before slipping something into her coffee when she wasn't looking. Very soon her head fell down to the table. She was fast asleep. With a sigh he walked over to Draco.  
  
"Let's go to your room now." Severus said and they walked upstairs, Draco growing more anxious by the minute. Once they reached the room, Draco closed the door.  
  
"What happened Sev? Is my dad alright? What he say? How bad is it there? Are you alright because you look horrible." Draco asked and said quickly, all the questions he needed out in the open. Severus sighed slightly.  
  
"One thing at a time Dray...Your dad is alright...a bit worse for the wear, but he is strong. As for the conditions, it's...well it's a pretty horrible place BUT...your dad, as I said before, is strong and this will NOT break him. And I am fine....but theres some things we need to talk about. Your father....has a plan. And while I'm not exactly wild about it, I do think it'll work. But I need your help for a few things." Severus said. Draco looked at him for a few moments before finally nodding.  
  
"What do I need to do?"  
  
A/N--Again sorry...my muse was on hiatus for a while--;;; Um..so anyways hope you like this chapter...next chapter will be up very very soon, since I have a good portion of it already written. I've also decided that I will have Draco and Lucius get together first...I have it allll planned out so don't worry. thankyou and please review 


	8. Dragon's Day out

A/N--Ok thanks for holding tight. I know I said quick update...but I got a little stuck. But I'm all set now and I have it mostly planned out. SO...to my reviewers  
  
Juushika--Hehe! I really like your fic and I'm glad you like mine. I hope you like this chapter too.   
BlackPuppy--Thanks! I hope you enjoyed the rest of my fic.   
  
Lilypurewhite-Hehe I'm glad my muse came back too. Oh and I reeeely liked your fic...sorry I never got a chance to review the last few chapters.  
  
Gabo0--I'm really glad you like it so much.   
  
Leek--Don't worry about being late with the review since I was late with the storyXD...Hope you like this chapter.   
  
Elizebeth Turner--Does sound like fun doesn't it? .  
  
orphelia malfoy--Wow thanks! Don't worry Draco will get back at Narcissa soon enough...promise

  
  
Alright heres the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it  
  
About an hour later, Draco and Severus were walking down the streets of Muggle London. Severus was feeling quite uncomfortable in his jeans and striped sweater, not being at all used to donning the clothes of a muggle. The material felt foreign to the usual black robes he wore.  
  
"How do muggles live like this? These clothes are absolutely horrendous." He stated. Draco chuckled, he himself in a pair of khakis and a blue hoody that he seemed to be comfortable in.  
  
"They wear these clothes from pretty much day 1, so I'm sure they're used to it. Now, about my father's plan...he needs smoke bombs right?" Draco asked. When Severus had first told him of his father's need for smoke bombs, Draco had momentarily questioned his father's sanity, but once Severus had explained the plan, he was praising his father's brilliance, especially under all that pressure. But then again, maybe that helped him.  
  
"Yeah....what exactly are smoke bombs? All your father told me is that they were used for creating smoke." Severus said. He really had been wondering. After all, he had never even heard of bombs before. Draco smiled, feeling happy because for once because he was explaining something to Severus instead of the other way around. Sometimes it was nice to see that Severus wasn't the cold Potions Professor at school who's pride wouldn't let him ask questions, but as the human being Severus Snape.  
  
"Well...in the muggle world they have these things called bombs, that when lit up, they explode. Most do damage and are used for either killing or blowing things up. Smoke bombs are different though because they just let off smoke instead of killing of blowing things up. They're actually mainly used for pranks." Draco explained. Severus nodded in understanding. "So we'll probably need matches as well." Draco added. Severus just sighed softly and nodded. What would muggles think of next? A few minutes later, they stopped in front of a small store.  
  
"Here it is..." Draco stated. Severus looked up and saw a sign that said 'Jack's Joke Shop.' Severus groaned as he looked at the small, old building. What was in store for him here?  
  
"Come on Sev....let's go in." He said. Severus could detect a hint of excitement in Draco's voice and sighed. It was always hard to get used to Draco's normal self after school was over. It was so strange seeing Draco go from cold, heartless, arrogant bastard to the caring boy he had grown to love. Draco began to drag Severus in when he didn't move. Once inside Draco began looking around for the needed items. Severus sighed and looked around, trying to amuse himself and trying to rid himself of the anxiousness. There was so much that could wrong. But...why ruin Lucius's dreams? Besides if it did work...Lucius and Draco would be free. And that was all that mattered right?  
  
"Sevvv..." A voice whispered into Severus's ear. He jumped and looked around, and sighed when he saw it was just Draco. . Damn he forgot what a brat Draco could be. Draco smiled slightly Severus, hoping he wasn't too mad.  
  
"Sorry...couldn't resist...you looked so out of it." He apologized. Severus rolled his eyes and Draco continued. "I found what we need anyway..." He held up a package of smoke bombs. Severus picked up the package wrapped in plastic with ful designs of people looking sick because of smoke and read it. It looked simple enough. Just light the top and smoke came out.  
  
"So...we have the smoke bombs, now...where do we get matches?" Severus asked Draco, who was looking at the other things in the shop curiously. He stopped and turned to Severus.  
  
"Oh don't worry I know I have some at home." He told the potions master, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" He asked Draco who smiled slightly and shook his head no. Severus sighed and went up to the counter to buy the package. Once he had it, he and Draco walked out of the store.  
  
"Well let's head back to your house Draco...the potion I have Narcissa on won't wear off for a bit, so we can at least talk in safety there." He suggested. Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thanks for taking me here Sev...I mean I know you really didn't have a choice but to have me come with you, but it really cheered me up. Plus I got to get away from that stupid bi--...mother." Draco said as they began the walk back to the manor. And he was glad Severus was there. He had no idea how he could have gotten through the Summer or the school year without his support. Severus looked at him.  
  
"I know Narcissa is extremely idiotic and...well a bit violent....but just hold on for a bit longer. I'll also try to come see you everyday so you won't have to bear the pain alone." He told Draco, who smiled appreciatively at Severus. After a while, they finally reached the path leading to the huge mansion. They walked in silence until they reached the large, almost omniscient looking doors. Once inside Draco checked in the dining room to make sure his mother was where they left her, and sure enough, she was, head down on her breakfast. Draco grinned and then turned to Severus, who had followed behind.  
  
"Well let's go to my room now I guess...I have the matches there.'' He said and again, Severus raised an eyebrow at him. Draco chuckled.  
  
"Ok I usually use them to brew potions over the summer. Happy? I'm not a pyromaniac or anything." He said truthfully. Severus smiled at him.  
  
"I always knew you idolized me." He teased as he and Draco began walking upstairs. Draco smiled, feeling much happier than the night before now that he knew his father was alright. And he knew he'd get revenge for the owl his mother had mercilessly slaughtered soon enough. He just had to find the right book. Once inside the room, Draco pulled a pack of matches out of his drawer and tossed them to Severus, who turned them over, looking at them amused because, although he had heard of matches, he had never really seen them before. He was quite hopeless in muggle related things sometimes.  
  
"What time do you have to go see my father?" Draco asked curiously after a few moments of Severus looking at the matches. He looked up.  
  
"Around 6 tonight or so. I should be able to get back around 8, just in time for tonights Death Eater meeting!" He said with mock excitement. Draco smiled sadly at his spy friend.  
  
"Well..be careful." Draco advised. Severus sighed and shook his head.  
  
"We are initiating new members in a few weeks...it makes me sad to see that so many people are ruining themselves for a cause that doesn't even make sense." Severus said with a frown.  
  
"Well..I'm sure wonder boy will defeat the evil soon enough. He always manages to do that somehow." Draco said. Severus sighed.  
  
"That he does...a little recklessly though. I know....his heart is in the right place I guess." Severus admitted halfheartedly. Draco snorted.  
  
"He's going to end up getting himself killed in the final battle if he doesn't start to focus. He really needs to learn Occulmency, even though he does hate you he should definitely learn it." Draco said. Severus sighed.  
  
"Actually...it was my fault he left Draco...I told him to leave." Severus admitted. Draco looked at him curiously, asking him with his face to elaborate.  
  
"He saw into my pensive and I just...snapped. I have to say I regret that now." He said. Draco frowned at his godfather.  
  
"Oh...well...don't worry. I mean....at least now he knows the importance of Occlumency. Besides...he shouldn't have been in there in the first place." Draco reassured. Severus smiled slightly. Draco always felt privilged to see Severus smile since he rarely did and it was a beautiful sight when he did. Past the rough exterior, Severus was quite a handsome man Draco had to admit. Almost handsome enough to match his father...but not quite. Severus checked the time and sighed. Severus checked the magical clock on the wall and sighed. It was already 4.  
  
"Well I had better be going now. Long day ahead of me and I'd like to get some rest. Just owl if you need anything." He said. Draco frowned and looked down at the ground. Severus sensed something was wrong.  
  
"What happened?" He asked, expecting the worst. Draco sighed deeply.  
  
"M-mother thought it would be...a fair punishment...to kill my owl." He said softly, trying not to cry. After all, he had loved his owl. It had been one of the only things to stay loyal to him. And now it was dead because of him. Just like how his father was in Azkaban because of him. A stray tear fell down his cheek to the ground. Severus frowned, seeing the tear fall to the ground and seeing the look of pure sorrow in his eyes. Severus stepped forward and engulfed the boy in his arms, comforting him the best he could. Draco began to cry, letting tears he had been holding in for far too long out. He hugged Severus back, letting the warmth of the hug enter him and warm his frozen heart. Severus kept his arms around the younger, smaller boy. They stayed like that for a good 20 minutes before Draco cried his last tear.  
  
"Sorry..." He muttered, noticing the potion's master's now damp sweater. Severus smiled softly, a smile that melted Draco's heart for reasons he couldn't coherently fathom at the moment.  
  
"It's ok....do you feel better now?" He asked, hoping it to be so. He never liked seeing Draco in pain. It always hurt him.  
  
"Yeah...thanks." He said quietly, feeling exhausted all of a sudden. He sat down on his bed and Severus sighed.  
  
"Well I really need to go now. Look I'll send my owl over here so if you need to write anything you can." He told Draco who smiled gratefully.  
  
"Thanks...." He told Severus who nodded, still feeling a quite sad for the boy and his father.  
  
"I'll be back tomorrow with news." He promised before walking to the door, matches and smoke bombs in hand. "And I'll also try and convince your mother to let you stay with me for the remainder of the summer." He said. Draco looked at him.  
  
"A-are you sure? I mean...you have enough to worry about..." Draco said.  
  
"All the more reason to take you with me. That way I at least know you're safe at all times. It'll only be until we get your father out." He said. Draco smiled, hope forming once again in the pit of his stomach.  
  
"Alright...sounds good." He said gratefully again. Severus smiled seeing Draco cheered up.  
  
"Well..see you tomorrow...Oh and the potion should be wearing off on your mother in about 45 minutes. So..beware." He said, and with that, stalked out the door. Draco sighed and went to the library, ignoring his tiredness, to find that book on the dreams potion. After about 30 minutes of searching, he found it. He took the large dusty book to his room and began to read it, but was soon interupted by his mother's shouting.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY GET DOWN HERE!!!" She screamed. Draco sighed and hurried downstairs, wondering what the bitch wanted now. When he got there, he saw a letter in her hand.  
  
"W-what?" He asked. She smirked mirthlessly, a look Draco knew well. It meant she had something very unpleasant to say to Draco that would bring great pleasure to herself.  
  
"I have just recieved this letter from the Dark Lord himself. It says that you will be eligible to be initiated into the death eaters in a weeks time. And of course you will be, whether you like it or not." She told him. He looked at her with immeasurable shock and contempt.  
  
"NO WAY! I refuse!!" He cried, wanting nothing less than his father or Severus dying or being hurt to be a death eater. She just looked at him with hatred.  
  
"You will and you won't complain about it! It's time you brought honor to this family!" She shrieked. Draco snarled at her.  
  
"By worshipping filth?!" Draco cried, wanting nothing more than to strangle his mother. She grabbed him by his hair and looked him right in the eye.  
  
"You...horrible brat!! You will learn to worship the Dark Lord...I will see to it...that you will suffer more than anything if you don't! I will make your life a living hell!" She told him in a dangerous voice. Draco struggled to get away, but Narcissa's long nails kept a tight grip. She dragged him by the hair to his room and shoved him in and cast a strong spell to keep it locked.  
  
"YOU ARE GOING TO STAY IN YOUR ROOM UNTIL NEXT WEEKS INITIATION!!" She screamed at him through the door. He ran to the windows, only to find they were locked as well. He sank to his knees and started to sob, feeling more helpless than ever.  
  
A/N--wow sorry it took so long!! I couldn't think of what to do next! Plus it was really annoying because when I looked up my story, it said I have 39 reviews...but when I log in it says I only have 37--;;It angered me. Anyways these are the reviews I got-3 from juushika, one from black puppy, one from leek, one from orphelia malfoy, one from elizebeth turner, one from Gabo0 and one from lilly pure white. Um...so...I don't know why it's doing this and if I missed your review I'm very sorry. If you want to, you can send it again or in an email. My email address should be in my profile. Thank you all very much! 


	9. Dragon Reunites

A/N--Ah thanks for being patient....finals are upon me so I've been a little stressed lately. For your reviews..  
  
Leek-Glad you liked it. I am trying to fix as many gaps as possible, since it was decided so late that it was going to be a Severus/Draco/Lucius...maybe someday I'll revise the whole thing(when I have time), but not until I finish it.  
  
GaBoO--hehe I know I can't wait for Lucius and Severus and Draco scenes too...just hope ff.net's restrictions don't limit them too much--;;  
  
Elizebeth Turner-Don't worry he'll get out soon enough...I think  
  
Yaoi inflicted--...--don't worry Mel someday I'll get you to read the Harry Potter books...I got you into yaoi I can get you into Harry Potter  
  
XBillyDomx-heh maybe I'll have a Draco in a shower or bath scene a little later......I drool too thinking about it  
  
bluebird161221-I'm glad to see you like Narcissa so much!! And Ron too!! Hehe...don't worry Narcissa will get what's coming to her soon enough...  
  
Ok anyway here it is. Hope you all like it. We're with Sev at the beginning of it and then it goes back to Draco.  
  
Severus walked again into the damp, bleak cell that Lucius was currently residing in. He hadn't had much trouble getting in, as Dumbledore had written a note of approval for him to get in. The guards had looked at it and let him in without a second glance. This made Severus a bit unsettled since almost anyone could forge a note, but then again it made him a little reassured that he was able to get in. Although he never would show it, he had been a little nervous they'd do a check on him, but apparently the note was enough.  
  
Lucius looked up from the dark corner he was sitting in upon Severus's entrance. He smiled slightly at the sight of Severus, glad he had managed to make it. Severus took the package of Smoke bombs and the small box of matches out from one of the deep pockets of his robes and tossed them over to Lucius, who quickly put them underneath his ragged clothing. Severus walked over to the potion bag in his brisk manor and picked it up. He turned to leave, as he didn't want to seem suspicious by staying too long, but was stopped as his hand was clasped by Lucius's hand. Severus turned around, confusion evident in his face. Lucius smiled softly at his friend.  
  
"Thank you so much for doing this Sev. I'm sorry I dragged you into yet another one of my crazy schemes." Lucius told him. Severus sighed slightly.  
  
"It's no problem...you know I'd do anything for you and Draco..." He told his friend, who looked so eager for him to say it was all right. Lucius pulled himself up slowly and hugged Severus tightly. It was all Severus could not to kiss him...touch him in any way. The urge increased when Lucius suddenly began to stroke Severus's hair.  
  
"Hey Sev...you used to have a crush on me didn't you?" He asked softly, the suddenness of it confusing Severus even more. What the hell was Lucius thinking of asking that at a time like that?  
  
"Lucius that was a long time ago, I assure you. I have grown out of such feelings...look I need to go now before they get suspicious." Severus stated, although he really didn't want to leave. Or lie to his friend for that matter. Lucius leaned forward and kissed him hard, almost desperately on the lips. Severus froze. God how he wanted to kiss him back...to forget everything and just go with his emotions, but he knew deep down Lucius didn't truly want this...not now at least. Severus threw off the urge to kiss him back and pushed Lucius away. He took a deep breath.  
  
"Look...I know you don't want this. Please...I have to leave NOW." Severus said, trying to get rid of the shakiness he was now feeling. Lucius sighed and sat down, looking remorseful.  
  
"Gods Sev...I'm sorry...I have no idea what came over me. I didn't mean it." He apologized to his friend. Severus took another deep breath.  
  
"It's all right...we can just forget it happened since I know you're under a lot of stress here. I need to leave now though. I'll see you soon." Severus said finally, although feeling some strange sense of hurt inside him.  
  
"Once I get out...meet me at the edge of Lake Syambrid. We'll figure things out from there." Lucius said, his seriousness back on, knowing not to push things anymore for his poor friend, whom he had already done enough damage to. Sometimes Lucius unwillingly took advantage of his friend's feelings for him, and regretted it deeply everytime he realized he did it.  
  
Severus nodded and left quickly, not wanting to spend anymore time there, as he had spent too much time as it was. Not until he was out of the cell and back on the boat that led to the main land did Severus think about what had just happened. He didn't know which hurt more. The fact that Lucius had just apparently used him to get out his frustrations or the fact that he hadn't meant any of it. Severus sighed and stared out toward the distant shore, promising himself not to let his feelings toward Lucius ruin everything. ============================================================================ == Draco's POV  
  
Draco stood inside of his room, for once that summer actually wanting to leave it. He groaned at the hopelessness of the situation and tried for about the hundredth time to open the door unsuccessfully. He had tried everything, even using Alohamora with his wand, but the sealing the door was far too powerful for that. Malfoy Manor had barriers around it, allowing Draco to be able to use magic during the summer without getting expelled. Kicking the door in anger he sat down on his bed. He glanced over at his nightstand to see the old book he had found in the library laying there. Draco reached over and picked it up, deciding he could at least begin his revenge. He read through the pages, looking for the spell or potion he had seen. When he found it he sighed angrily, as he did not have the ingredients to make the potion, and even if he did, he would have to administer it to his mother's food or drink. He was about to put the book away when he saw the next page.  
  
It was a complex spell that would allow him to enter someone else's dreams while they slept. He knew it wouldn't do much good to go into his mother's dreams since the spell would only allow himself to be there and he wouldn't be able to add anything that could traumatize her like he planned, but perhaps...perhaps he could somehow enter his father's dreams. He doubted it would work but...it was worth a try.  
  
The book said he needed to cast the spell on himself right before he went to bed and that would allow his conscious to enter other people's consciouses. To get to Lucius's conscious, he would need to state Lucius's name right after chanting the spell. The book also said the spell time would be varied anything from 5 minutes to 2 hours depending on how far away the person was and how strong their mind was.  
  
Draco smiled, hope beginning to return to him. He waited for the day to pass by, which did so slowly. Sometime in the afternoon, Draco could hear his mother arguing with someone. As he strained to listen, he heard that someone was Sev. He smiled bitterly, knowing the argument was about him and knowing that Severus wouldn't be able to win against Narcissa. About 10 minutes later he heard the door slam and a loud ''hmmph'' from Narcissa, meaning Sev had left and Narcissa was angry. Finally, after hours of impatient waiting, Draco was tired enough to do the spell. He picked up his wand and began to chant the words in the book carefully, knowing one mistake could mess everything up. Finally as the last word was chanted, he clearly said the name 'Lucius Malfoy' and a blue beam of light came out of his wand and struck him in the chest. Draco fell backward and immediately fell asleep.  
  
He opened his eyes and was falling through a dark blue mist, which he assumed, led to his father's dreams. He hoped his father was asleep, otherwise it wouldn't work. Finally after what seemed like ages, he arrived at the end of the mist, landing soundlessly. He looked around and saw he was in a garden-like place that seemed very peaceful. He began to walk and look around. Finally he saw a figure by a tall tree in the center of the garden. He broke into a sprint, hoping with all his being it was Lucius. The figure walked forward, his face becoming visible. Draco grinned as he saw the familiar face and long, platinum Blond hair that belonged only to his father. Lucius looked very confused, but when he saw Draco, he smiled.  
  
"D-Draco??" He asked. Draco stopped running when he got close to him.  
  
"H-hi dad..." He said, smile still on his face. Tears began running down Lucius's face. He stepped forward and engulfed his son in his arms.  
  
"Is this...just a dream?" Lucius asked him. Draco nodded, wrapping his arms around Lucius's neck.  
  
"Yes...but it's really me. I used a spell I found in an old book to be able to see you in dreams." He told his father, who smiled at his son with pride.  
  
"How are you doing? Is Narcissa being too much of a bitch?" He asked, concern very evident in his voice. Draco sighed slightly, really not wanting to talk about his mother.  
  
"In all honesty...it...well...it was going all right...but...Narcissa...is...making me be a death eater. I'm being initiated next week. She locked me in my room." Draco said, sadness showing. He felt horrible for bringing this up, since he didn't want his father to feel any worse than he did. Lucius growled deeply.  
  
"That bitch...don't worry...I'll get you out of it." Lucius promised. Draco shook his head though.  
  
"Don't risk anything for me dad. It's all right...really...".Draco said unconfidently. Lucius frowned.  
  
"Dray...don't you worry about it. I love you and will do anything to protect you. I won't rush into anything so don't worry about me. But I will get you out of it." He said reassuringly. Draco smiled slightly.  
  
"Ok...just...don't get yourself caught. I'd rather be a deatheater then to see you get hurt" Draco told him and he nodded.  
  
"I won't don't worry...these guards aren't exactly bright." Lucius reassured him. Draco grinned, but quickly frowned as he felt himself starting to be pulled back into the real world. He looked down and saw his hands disappearing.  
  
"I...I think I have to go now." He said with disappointment. Lucius nodded. Draco felt the warmth of Lucius's arms begin to dissipate. He looked at his father, who still had tears running down his cheeks. He suddenly felt compelled to do something he had wanted to do for a long time. He leaned forward and kissed him chastely on the lips. Lucius gasped, but had no time to respond for Draco then disappeared. When Draco opened his eyes he was back in his room. He felt horrified he had actually done that and was petrified Lucius hated him now.  
  
A/n...Hope you liked it. I had some actual intimate scenes in there...there will be better ones later on too 


	10. Dragon's Father's Great Escape

A/N--Gah sorry it took so long! My computer got a virus and nothing worked and I couldn't find the backup disk--;; I was so deprived! I could only go on for a little bit whenever I was over at one of my friend's housessniff Well anyway it's up and running again so I'll be able to update again(yay)  
  
xDomBillyx--Sorry no shower scene yet(not enough time for one yetXD) But look for one hopefully soon  
  
GaBoo--Glad you like the intimate scenes! There'll be more to come in later chapters...although not that many in this one...  
  
Elizebeth Turner-- I'm glad you like the fluff There will be more to come. Oh and I saw the movie...hehe I liked the parts with Dray and Harry...But...Remus had a mustacheXD...I..I don't know I just...don't like mustaches...and could never imagine one on him...I kept begging for him to shave it off or...SOMETHING...I almost squeeled when he and Sirius hugged though...but then thought of the mustache there in the way of his lipsXD..Oh well he's still mustacheless in my head--;;  
  
Draco Malfoy-Potter-- I'm so happy you like this so far!! Thank you for your support  
  
OrpheliaMalfoy-- Of course there's going to me more to come I'll try to make them as good as possible. I don't think the scenes will get too inappropriate for , but if they do I will send my reviewers of where to find it(although I'm not all that great at writing 'those kind of scenes' yetXD...)  
  
bluxstar----Thank you for your support Here's more!  
  
Thank you all for being so nice and patient while my computer was out of commission. Please enjoy and as always please review  
  
Lucius awoke up from his deep sleep with a gasp. He sat up and looked around in blind confusion, wondering whether or not if Draco had actually came to see him in his sleep or if it had all really been a very pleasant dream. It didn't seem very likely that it had been real but...the feeling of Draco's lean body in his arms...Draco's soft, fine hair against neck...that had felt undeniably real. And the kiss...that soft, meaningful kiss his son had given him...that had been the most real of all. Did Draco feel the same way about Lucius as Lucius felt for Draco? If that was true then...then....Lucius shook his head, deciding to discard that thought until he could get Draco safety. According to him, Narcissa was planning on making him a deatheater...how dare that bitch do that. She was going to pay for it...  
  
Lucius struggled to his feet, holding the wall for support. He was beginning to get a bit weak from the malnutrition, lack of exercise and surplus of hallucinations. If what Draco had told him was true...then he needed to get his son out of Narcissa's possession very quickly. And that meant he needed to go through with his escape plan earlier than planned. He quickly decided that he would do it that night, and no later. Lucius began to walk around a bit, trying to strengthen his legs a little before his great escape. While walking, he ran through the plan over and over in his head, calculating to see if there had been anything he had possibly missed. He would leave after the night shift guard came in. That guard wasn't too bright, a fact which Lucius had noted when the guard had dropped his sandwich partially inside of the cell across from him. He had bent down to pick it up, placing his fingers inside of the bottom of the cell door to reach the sandwich. If the man inside, a murderer of 50 muggles and wizards, had been awake, the guard surely would have had his fingers bitten off. Lucius then decided this was the guard he would escape under. The man would be foolish enough to just tear open the door, but stupid enough not to notice when Lucius slipped out.  
  
Lucius sighed to himself, grateful to whomever was watching over them that the Sandefluas weren't going to be released that day. They were released into the cells four days of the week, and thankfully that wasn't one of the days. Lucius took a quick glance at the smoke bombs that were in his sleeves, along with the matches, making sure they were both there. He was very grateful Severus had brought them...Severus...whom he had just the other day kissed. He was almost certain Severus still had feelings for him....he couldn't believe he had done that. Severus was and had been his one true friend throughout the years and Lucius had just betrayed him. If Lucius hadn't have been so brainwashed by his father back when he was a child, he might've shared the same feelings Severus did for him. He had always used Severus. At first it hadn't been a big deal. Severus had looked up to Lucius so why shouldn't he use him? But then he began to see the real Severus...and knew he couldn't keep having Severus do his biddings for him.  
  
He remembered the night when Lucius had realized he couldn't use Severus anymore. He had walked into their dorm room and Severus had been on the bed sobbing. Apparently his mother had died at the hand of his father. Lucius had held the younger boy in his arms, something very uncharacteristic of Lucius at the time. He remembered looking into Severus's eyes and seeing...undying love and admiration. It was something Lucius had never seen before. He realized that Severus was different than his other lackeyes that just wanted to be around him for power and money. Severus actually cared for him...loved him. And Lucius just might have loved him back if he wasn't so convinced by his father that tradition was the only way to go. So instead he had convinced himself that he had to love Narcissa and to ignore any feelings of love he might have had for Severus.  
  
The other night had confused him though. He had thought he had gotten over any supposed feelings of Severus way back in school...but why then...had he gone and kissed him? Was it stress? Was he going insane? Or had it been...that he did feel something for Severus. Then Draco had came into his dreams and kissed him. And it had felt so good...so right. Was that so bad? Lucius groaned to inwardly to himself. He really was screwed up wasn't he? He harbored feelings for his son and had perhaps harbored feelings for his best friend. He sat down on the cold floor and told himself to forget all about all of that and concentrate on escaping. That was all that mattered now. To escape from his own prison to free Draco from his.  
  
Lucius was now more determined than ever. He would free his son from the traditional life of the pureblood wizards. He himself would escape from the tradition. But...where exactly would that leave Severus? Well...Lucius would have to figure out about Severus later. He didn't know what Severus wanted...but that was again something he would figure out after he was free. He sighed impatiently, wishing the night would come faster. And it slowly did come, albeit slowly. Soon enough, Lucius heard the guards talking and then saw the two men switch. He smiled the trademark Malfoy smirk as he saw the familiar, ignorant face of the guard he was planning to escape under. He waited about ten minutes just to make sure the other guard would be far enough away to carefully take out his concealed smoke bomb and matches.  
  
He very quietly opened the package, grateful to the fact that it wasn't in a material that was hard to open. He then took one of the small matches and took a look outside. The guards back was to him. Perfect. He was close enough to see the smoke right away, but facing in the other direction so he couldn't see what Lucius was up to. The platinum blonde haired man struck the match and lit the smoke bomb, hoping...praying it would work right. Lucius held his breath, partially in anticipation and partially because if the bomb did work, he didn't want to inhale the smoke. Lucius needed not to fear though, for the bomb worked fine and soon smoke was pouring out of it. Just as planned, the guard turned around and saw the smoke beginning to billow out. He ran over and looked inside for a moment, trying to decide what to do. As more smoke flowed out however, he unlocked the cell with his wand and quickly ran inside to find out what was happening. Lucius grinned at the look of confusion on his face and ran past him as fast and as quiet as possible. Time seemed to slow for him as he reached the entrance of the cell. He smiled up at the sky that he had so longed to see for many weeks before quickly changing into his animigus form, a beautiful golden falcon. With a screech he flew off into the endless sky, wings spread and spirit soaring. ------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Draco lay in his bed tired but unable to sleep, the same questions circulating through his mind . What was going to happen to him? And what exactly did he mean when his father mean when he said he'd get him out of this mess? Was he going to do anything stupid? And would he still do it...even though he had...kissed him. Draco groaned and rolled over onto his stomach. He couldn't believe he had kissed his father. Not that he regretted it much. Just regretted how uncomfortable it must have made his father felt. He hoped his father could still love him after that. Draco shuddered at the thought of his father not wanting to be around him anymore. Draco lived for the warmth Lucius gave to him...the love and affection. He would die if Lucius stopped. That was all. He would cease to be alive.  
  
Draco was just about to try in vain to get some sleep when he heard a noise. It was a strange sound right outside his door. It sounded as if someone was trying to get in. Draco just curiously stared at his door. If it were his mother, she would make her presence well known so it couldn't be her. Draco tensed as the door knob began to turn. The door was slowly pushed open and in walked a dark figure. The figure quietly closed the door, took out his wand and whispered 'lumos.' As the room lit up, the figure was revealed to be the dark haired potions professor.  
  
"Sev?" Draco questioned, standing up and walking over to him. "Why are you here?" Severus smiled grimly.  
  
"Well I wasn't just going to leave you here when your mother wants to make you a deatheater as soon as possible. You can come to my house for the rest of the Summer. We can make it looked like you were kidnapped or something." Severus told Draco quietly. Draco smiled slightly, a little surprised Severus would go to such extreme measures just for him.  
  
"Sev....I appreciate this but...I don't...think I can..." Draco told him, feeling a little too unsure about it. For one thing it could risk everything Severus had worked for. For another...his father had said he'd do something...and he didn't want his father's efforts to go to waste. Severus stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Don't tell me...you don't actually want to become a deatheater..." Severus said, but knew that most likely wasn't it. But then what could possibly be the problem?  
  
"N-no! I'd never want to...it's just that...well...I don't want you to get in trouble with the dark lord just because of me...Plus...I talked...to my father last night." Draco said, trying not to sound insane. Severus raised an eyebrow questioningly. This wasn't a response he had expected at all.  
  
"Draco...what exactly do you mean...you talked to him?" The potions master asked skeptically. Draco told him of what had happened. About how he had found the book, found the spell and talked to Lucius inside of his dreams, avoiding of course the kiss. Severus smiled at this a little. Never underestimate a Malfoy.  
  
"And why did you have the book in the first place if you accidentally had come upon that particular spell?" He asked, knowing full well there were thousands of books in Lucius's library. Draco smiled a little.  
  
"Well...I wanted to get my Mothe--Narcissa back for killing my owl and being an all around bitch...and I remembered a potion that would let me mess with her dreams. But before I could get the ingredients she locked me in my room though." Draco said, blushing a little bit at his confession. Severus chuckled. Yes Draco was definitely the essence of the Malfoy. Except a Malfoy most likely wouldn't blush...although the blush was a little cute...Draco was like an uncorrupted version of what younger Lucius was like. The smilarites amazed him at times...the cunning, the quick wit, the curiosity...not to mention the facial expressions and body features. But yet...there was an innocence with Draco that Severus had never seen in Lucius. Like that blush...Lucius could never be seen blushing. This innocence in Draco was the way Severus was able to split the two Malfoy's apart, making him able to see them as two different people with two different personalities. Both of which intrigued him to no end.  
  
"Well...you still need to come with me Draco...it isn't very safe for you here...I'm sure that your father will be able to find you at my house..." Severus reassured the younger Malfoy. Draco frowned a little though.  
  
"B-but what if he comes and...and he thinks I'm kidnapped?" Draco questioned.  
  
"The second we hear of his outbreak in the paper we'll go to the place where I'm supposed to meet him..." Severus told him, although knew that this really wouldn't make Draco feel better. But he couldn't just leave him here...not with Narcissa...  
  
"I...I guess so...but---" Draco's further insecurities were interrupted by a sound at the window. Severus and Draco both froze and turned towards the window. It was too dark to see anything. Severus motioned for Draco to stand behind him and Draco did just that. Severus pulled out his wand and whispered 'alohamora.' The window opened immediately as the beam hit its target and a familiar looking falcon flew in and changed itself into its original form.  
  
"Father!!!" Draco cried happily, running over and flinging himself into his father's arms.  
  
A/N--well that's a good place to end it for tonight Look for more fluff/cutescenes/angst in upcoming chapters! Thank you and please review! 


	11. Dragon's Father and Snake's Tension

A/N-- Oh I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this! A whole bunch of things happened in my life at what seemed like all at once and I just couldn't find the mental capacity to write anything...but I've worked through my problems and wrote this! I hope you like it and thanks to my readers and reviewers for your kind words and patience with me.

"Father!" Draco cried happily, running over and flinging himself into his father's arms. Lucius grinned and hugged his son back. For a few moments of bliss, they stayed embraced, feeling as though nothing could upset the few moments of happiness. Draco felt as though he were a child in his father's arms again, and found he didn't quite care for it was the first time in weeks he had felt completely safe. Lucius too felt safer than he had, and more importantly, happy that his son was safe. Nothing else seemed to matter...until he saw Severus's black eyes boring into him. He frowned over at the dark haired man questioningly.

"Oh Severus what are you doing here?" He asked as he reluctantly dropped his arms from around his son and turned towards his best friend. He wasn't quite willing to move away from his son however, and felt as though if he even moved an inch he'd never be able to touch him again. Severus blinked once, staring at Lucius with disbelief and confusion.

"I should be asking YOU the same thing. Then again I am sure of the answer you'd give...But...I came here for the same reason you did I suppose...to retrieve Draco. I suppose you already know that Narcissa is planning on making him a deatheater very soon because of the visit he paid to you...so I of course am here to take him away from her. You're not the only one who cares for Draco's wellbeing. In case you've forgotten I AM his godfather." He said as calmly as possible, although irritation rising up within his all too lean chest.

Lucius's eyes had widened at the mention of his son's visit to him, wondering whether Draco had told him of...their kiss or not. But he highly doubted it since Severus wasn't acting anything but a bit surprised...he imagined the reaction Severus would give him would have been much more...emotional if Draco had told him.

"I know that Severus and I didn't doubt for a moment that you'd let Draco stray into danger. But in case YOU'VE forgotten, he's my son and I need to make sure he's safe for myself. Besides it'd be horrible to have you be caught by the dark lord as a spy...what would any of us do then?" Lucius replied, not meaning for it to sound harsh but knowing it may have. He wasn't thinking straight anyhow, not with having been in Azkaban, having feelings between his son and him come out and the chaos of the prison break.

Severus sighed, knowing Lucius was right but still felt a bit put off. After all HE had been the one to help Lucius with his plan to escape. Hadn't that had been a risk within itself? He thought back for a moment on all the times he had put his neck on the line for Lucius simply because the older man had asked him. And he was lucky at all to receive thanks for his deeds. He couldn't help but feel he was a servant to Lucius and that the only times he was allowed to be put in great risk was when Lucius felt it would be beneficial for himself but of course would never tell him that.

"Yes Lucius...you're right of course. I didn't know you'd be escaping tonight however until I talked to Draco mere moments ago. I'd wish by now you'd know that I am intelligent and cunning enough to avoid being caught." He told the platinum haired man standing across from him, anger flaring up in his pitch black eyes.

Draco glanced at both of his guardians, feeling a little confused at their bickering. Something was definitely going on between them that wasn't being spoken out loud. It wasn't too hard to figure out what part of it was either from Severus's last statement. Severus felt as though his father didn't respect him for his abilities. But he couldn't help but wonder as Severus looked at his father with black, guarded eyes that there was something else of a different matter entirely going on. 'But this isn't the time to wonder about any of that.' Draco thought to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt...but I think we should get out of here before mother wakes up or we'll ALL be caught as traitors to the dark lord." He told them both, standing up. "Thank you both for coming to help me... I promise next time not to be so very weak. Father I assume you have a plan..." Lucius looked at his son and smiled a little, feeling a little foolish for fighting at a time when time was of the utmost urgency. A few weeks of Azkaban made him a little dull mentally...that would be fixed soon enough though.

"Ah yes of course. You and I will be going somewhere safe. And don't worry I already have the place chosen. " He told his son reassuringly, ruffling his hair, causing a unintentional and embarrassing blush from Draco. Severus watched them for a few moments, noting the blush again. As he looked at them, he saw father and son side by side...their differences and similarities melting together as their smiles met. He also saw how happy they seemed to look together...almost as if...almost as if...He spoke up after a few moments of watching them.

"Well...I see you have everything set and planned for now. So... I will be taking my leave now." He stated, heading for the door. Lucius grabbed Severus's shoulder harshly, unable to simply let the man walk out without an explanation for his actions. Or, at the very least, without a fight with him FOR an explanation.

"Why are you leaving?" He asked. He could tell something was wrong with his friend...but when something was wrong with Severus...it was always almost impossible to find out what was wrong. He never spoke of his emotional troubles...to anyone. Not to him or not to Dumbledore. Lucius wondered sometimes if Severus himself ever even knew what was wrong...or whether or not the reason Severus didn't tell anyone was because Lucius himself was part of Severus's problems.

"Nothing is wrong Lucius. I just have to start preparing for the upcoming death eater initiations." He told Lucius nonchalantly, wrenching his shoulder away from the others grip. He had to get out of that room and he had to do it at that moment. He felt as though he had suddenly regained his claustrophobia, although that problem had gone away years ago.

Draco looked in concern over at his godfather. It was very rarely that he ever saw the man like this and the times he had seen him acting strange had been after a death eaters meeting. But of course his father usually became irritable after those too. The way Severus was acting...so out of the blue upset...was just...not like Severus. "But...Sev...I" Draco began to say, but was cut off.

"I'll get your appearance changing potions to you tomorrow morning...So don't worry about that. Well until then..." He said, heading out the door quietly and quickly. Draco was about to run after him, but Lucius held him back, placing a hand gently on his chest. Draco looked questioningly up to him

"Shouldn't we stop him father?" He asked, eyes still watching the door, body still poised to go after him. Lucius however simply shook his head.

"Let him go son... when he gets in one of these moods, it's best to let him be. We'll talk to him tomorrow." Lucius told Draco. Draco sighed and watched the empty doorframe, a feeling of frustration creeping through his body. He wasn't even going to ask Severus about the damn potions. Lucius held the boy closer, sensing his frustration. He kissed his son lightly on the cheek, causing another blush to creep up on Draco's pale face.

"Father..." Draco said softly, turning to face the man. Lucius smiled a little at him, rubbing his back softly, still holding him tightly in his arms. "What do you say we head to our new home before your mother wakes up? We'll talk more there." With that promise, Lucius led Draco outside the Manor and helped him apparate to the Summer home by the lake.

Severus managed to get to the outside of the Manor and apparate to his own house without waking Narcissa. He sat down on a chair in his grandiose, but bare kitchen, feeling strangely unnerved. It wasn't like him to lose his cool in front of people, not even to those who regarded him as their friend. He sat down warily on a kitchen chair, feeling a tired that no man of 35 should be feeling. A tired of absolute defeat and a strange emotion he couldn't quite place. It felt almost like jealousy... the kind of feeling he used to get when he was last picked for Quidditch or when Lucius had blown him off for something or someone else back in school.

"Why am I feeling this way?" He said softly. He didn't know why...but for some reason the scene of father and son looking so happy together...well it just made him feel out of place. He knew that it was foolish of him and that Lucius and Draco considered him a part of their family. He knew it was irrational of him to feel frustrated when Lucius hadn't even bothered to thank him for trying to save Draco and for putting his own neck on the line to help him escape. But if it was so irrational...so stupid of him...why did he feel so terrible?

"Merlin... What's happening to me? I haven't felt so horrible... since...since..." Since he had been rejected by Lucius back when he was younger. Well it hadn't exactly been rejection...It had been naiveté on his part. He had been the one that was so naively blind that he hadn't saw that Lucius had been using him...not that he blamed Lucius for it at all. He actually felt it was quite pathetic of himself that he didn't realize that Lucius didn't love him back until he stopped using him.

"Dammit...just stop Severus...you're an adult now. There are many more important issues than your uncomfortable feelings." He said to himself and stood, going to work on those potions. Making his way to his lab, he tried desperately to throw of the feelings of uselessness he was so strongly feeling within himself. He shook his head harshly as he reached the lab.

'They need me to make these potions...they need me!' He thought to himself as he took a deep breath and walked into the large potion lab that had once been his father's room. He was still important to them, even if was just because he could make them potions. And that's all he really needed. Really...

A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter...I'm gonna be working on the other one today and will hopefully finish in a bit and it will be up by this afternoon or night. Thanks again for all your patience...I have everything planned out for this fic...all I have to do is write it now. I still have Severus with Lucius and Draco(since that's the pairing...er...threeing?...threesome...there...that's the word.) I have all planned out for and have already began writing for.


End file.
